Resident Evil 2: Fanfiction Leon x OC
by IsThatATofu
Summary: Ivan's life in Raccoon City will change forever after the outbreak. Together, with his newly founded partners, work together to escape Raccoon City. Follow him as he experiences horror!. *This is my first ever Fanfiction! Please tell me what I could do to better with my writing!* *Keep in mind that this is a Resident Evil fanfic. Expect violence. I won't go overboard though!*
1. Chapter 1

September 29, 1998

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

Ivan awakens from his dream of him being a living Tofu fighting an alien invasion in a normal day in Raccoon City. One thought after a brief time of rubbing his eyes was to get some coffee, make something to eat, and turn on the tv to some morning news. Ivan readjusted himself and put on some casual clothing.

"Maybe I'll make some eggs." Ivan said to himself.

He walked over to his fridge and got started on breakfast. After 20 minutes of preparing everything, it was time for some news. He turned on the television to his favorite news castor, Kyle Rosteir, quickly tuning in.

"Hello Raccoon City News. I'm Kyle Rosteir broadcasting from Downtown Raccoon where a group of people have begin attacking civilians."

Ivan quickly gasped seeing as he didn't live that far from there.

"Reports from civilians states that the group has bitten other civilians and even went as far as to eating their skin. Police have been notified and we are told to stay clear of the area, lock your doors, and carry some type of weapon."

Ivan turns his head to make sure his door is locked, in which it is. He scuddles over to his pantry to grab a knife just in case. He lowers the television volume so he doesn't attract any unwanted attention.

"I guess I'm staying in my apartment complex for the day." He said to himself again.

Half an hour as passed and Raccoon City police department has yet to give us an all clear. There seems to be the FBI with them. It's getting serious as the attacking crowd seems to grow... what kind of terrorist attack is this?

*Blump*

Ivan hears what sounds like to be someone falling over. He checks to see through the door who it is. Someone has fallen down in the hallway, their still body not getting up. Ivan quickly unlocks the door to see it was Mrs. Rose,lying down with no movement. He checks to see if she's okay and notice blood formed around her neck collar. Ivan begins panicking and quickly try to get her up. He was glad to hear a muffling sound from her. She began to pick herself up and turn around, though her movements were incredibly slow. Then, at that moment, he made eye contact with her. Her lifeless glare as she's revealed her pasty milk eyes and her bloody mouth and a chunk of flesh missing from her shoulder. Ivan screamed out in horror as she began shuffling towards him. He backs up in horror as she's began to growl at him. He holds up the knife in protest.

"Mrs. Rose, I need you to stop there!"

Mrs. Rose just shuffled with silence.

"Mrs. Rose, I need you to stop!"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What We Need**

She lunges towards Ivan and he froze, fear developing him and all of a sudden, he hears what sounds to be another body falling.

"What are you doing standing around?!" An unusual voice states.

"This isn't your Mrs. Rose!"

Ivan opens his eyes to see a figure looking at him and Mrs. Rose on the ground, preparing to get up again.

"Give me this!"

He snatched the knife from his hands and stuck it in Mrs. Rose's head, dropping her to the ground and ending her life.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ivan screams out in protest.

"She's not what you think she is. She's turned into a mindless cannibal and you were going to be her next meal."

Ivan opens his mouth to begin the protest when he looks to the right of the hallway to see another blood ridden figure stumble towards them. The unknown man pushes Ivan into his apartment and locks the door and barricades it with his nearby dresser.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ivan screams out.

"And who the fuck are you?!"

The man turns around to show himself.

"I'm Leon Kennedy. I'm part of the Raccoon City Police department sent to evacuate the building. I was quickly overrun by those things and ran up here. I'm glad to see someone alive..."

Ivan gasped to hear the horrific news.

"I... I... I don't understand..."

Leon looks at me.

"What... happened to Mrs. Rose?"

Leon responds. " I don't know. But she wasn't Mrs. Rose anymore. Whatever those things are are multiplying throughout the city... taking down innocent lives with them."

Ivan stood still, shocked in horror and disbelief.

He muffles up the words to begin questioning.

"Why is there only one of you to clear out an apartment complex? Why isn't there more people saved? You have weapons... you have backup... GOD! Where is Chris when I need him...?"

Leon began to explain.

"I DID have a team... they were quickly overrun by those things. I've seen them...get attacked ..."

Ivan paused his thoughts.

"Oh my... I'm sorry for asking..."

Leon looks up to me.

"May I get the name of the person I saved?"

"Ivan." He responded with.

"Well, Ivan, we need to find a way out of here... but with the sound of hungry bastards outside this door, I say we keep a low profile and try in the morning. We need to head to the Police Department to figure out this mess."

Hope begins to fill him as this cop presents himself with a plan.

"That sounds good..."

Hours passed and they chatted in low voices. Ivan learned that it's his first day on the job and that he's traveled here for work.

"Some first day." Ivan jokingly said.

"Yeah, I can say. Hey, it's beginning to hit dusk... you got food around here?"

Ivan perks up to hear the thought of food as his inner chef comes out.

"Actually, yes! I can cook us up something ASAP and have you come back for seconds!"

Ivan quickly noticed how loud he was talking and hunched over. Luckily these walls are thick and would need to throw a 600 pound man to make a creak.

"Hehe, sounds good. Haven't ate all day."

Ivan began to cook up some pasta with meatballs as he remembered him saying he has a thing for Italian food. Ivan also grabbed some bread to make some homemade garlic bread. Who would've known the best time to cook and feel motivated while doing it was when the city was in a mass murder spree?

"DONE! So, you take big plates or are you generous?"

Ivan sees him staring as he stirs up the pasta a bit more to get the tomato sauce in every corner.

He finally snaps out of it and chuckles.

"Uh, ya, I'll take a big plate."

Ivan chuckles in happiness because it always felt good for someone to appreciate your cooking.

They take the time to eat and Leon gotten comfortable with taken off his Raccoon City Police Department vest and placing it aside. After the feast, Ivan looked up after cleaning his face to see Leon staring at an old photo of him and his ex boyfriend.

"You two look happy huh? Where is he?"

Ivan looks at him with a glimpse of sadness.

"We're not together anymore. It was just a photo I loved from the both of us."

Leon eyes widened and he expressed his sorrows.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Not everything stays peaceful"

He shakes his head in agreement. We hear a scream in the hallway with what sounds like to be loud footsteps running.

They both get up to peek through the door they just moved the shelf from.

The woman that screamed was on the floor with two of those things on her. Ivan tried to unlock the door with a bottle in the other hand and Leon placed his hand over his and shoved it out the way. He tried to protest but his muscles weren't just for show. He looks into his eyes.

"Look to the left." He whispers.

Ivan peeks through the little glass to see two right around the corner shuffling towards the already limp woman.

"They would've got you. Trust me, I was ready to save her too."

He pushes the shelf back to where it was on the door and Ivan began shaking and crying.

"We could've saved her if we were just keeping an eye out. What is happening... where's help!?"

Leon looks at him and sits him down back on the chair at the table.

"Listen, I know this is bad but you have to stay strong. We need to stay strong. We leave the complex in the morning and make a break for it to the Raccoon city police department where I'm sure there's survivors."

Ivan began to calm down as he get lost in his eyes and securing voice.

Ivan sighs and shake his head. Another hour has passed since that woman incident and Ivan's been keeping an ear out for any noise he hears. He's grown accustom to slow footsteps and groaning and tries to distinguish it from anything unusual. Leon looks out the window and quickly covers it with the blinds. Ivan breaks the tension in the room.

"I'm... going to go take a shower. I need one. The door will be unlocked if anything."

Ivan starts up the shower and listens to the tv from the other room.

"All survivors are recommended to report to a nearby safe haven. If possible, make your way to The Police Department. Do not! I repeat! Do not stay on the streets!"

He tunes out the mess and wraps up his time in the shower. He steps out to dry himself and realizes he forgot his clothes.

"God damnit." Ivan cursed to himself.

He steps out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and makes way across the living room to where Leon is. He blushes as he catches him in the corner of his eye staring.

"I'm sorry! I forgot my clothes!" Ivan flutters his way across the living room.

Leon's face was a bright pink.

"You're fine." Leon's said whole staring.

Ivan comes back to the living room with fresh clothes and Leon turns to him.

"And I thought we would be staying with the birthday suit." He jokingly said.

Ivan giggles in response.

"Pretty sure you wouldn't even like that." Ivan said both laugh and he starts another conversation.

"Do you want to take one? I have some clothes left over from my ex that might fit you."

Leon responds with "Yeah, if you don't mind. It's been a long day." Ivan asks him. The noises outside only grow.

Ivan brought Leon over the clothes and a towel and he steps into the bathroom. Ivan sits down on the couch and turns the channel to any other news channel to only realize they are all off the air.

He sighs and turn to see if there's any real life television to calm his nerves as the footsteps outside continue.

Hip Hop Atlanta is on and Ivan became attuned to it.

Television girl 1: "Girl, Raquanda took your mans." Says his favorite girl Sophia.

Television girl 2: "Trust me girl, I know, she'll get it when she comes over."

His mouth does a little "oooh" as Ivan heard the tea be spilt.

After some time, Leon steps out the bathroom with only half the clothes Ivan gave him, revealing his abs and toned body.

"Is this revenge for me coming out naked?" Ivan asks, closing one eye.

"A little, but I usually sleep without a shirt on. Speaking of sleep, am I staying on the couch?" Leon questions him.

"I guess... I have a bed with enough room for the both of us if you're okay with that." Ivan tells Leon.

"I don't know... you sound like a problem." Leon jokes around with Ivan, getting ready.

They both share another giggle as he turns off all the lights and he makes his way into his room. Groans and footsteps could be heard from the room, adding an eerie and unsettling feeling.

"So the morning is our departure?" He asks Leon who was tuned in to the noise.

"Yup, have you done some packing?" Leon asks him.

The idea snaps into his head as he almost forgot something. He opens up his closet to a secret compartment with 2 guns and 3 boxes of bullets.

"This will help us." Ivan said while cleaning the dust off them.

"You've been hiding that?" He wonders.

Ivan look in disappointment.

"I'm not really a gun person... I hate the thought of it and hate that it's here... but it does make you feel safer... especially since the town has gone to shit." Ivan stares down at the gun.

"Its a lucky find none the less. We can clear the hallway in the morning." He said while yawning.

Ivan nods in approval and hops into the bed with the pillows ready.

"Do I just...?" He asks, feeling awkward.

Ivan slaps on his side for him to lay down and he does. After 10 minutes of just senseless life talk meant to drown out the deathly howls, Ivan dozes off into sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door shoots open and a group of bloody people surround the bed. Ivan looks over to see no one there. He scoots off the side to fall into an abyss where he became stuck. The bodies soon follow and stock onto him, each digging into him. Ivan screams out in agony as the horrors continue. There was no escaping... but he didn't feel pain. Intense fear filled him, he can only close his eyes to ignore the monsters taking chunks from him. The room around him goes black, and his eyes dart open.

Ivan shot up from his bed, a pool of sweat surrounding his shirt collar. Leon gets up to check him.

"Are you okay?!" His voice tired and worried.

Ivan snaps his head left and right quickly checking the surroundings. Leon is just staring. A hand is then placed on him. Ivan slaps it out the way and almost yells out a scream as he notices the face near him. He looks at Leon to see him rubbing his hand. His deep breaths shorten and he begins to regather his thoughts.

"It was just a nightmare... it's okay... you're fine." Leon comforts Ivan.

Ivan looks at him and touches his chest to make sure it was real.

"oh my god... I haven't dreamth of something that realistic..." Ivan whispers out.

Leon grabs his hand in reassurance.

"You're fine." He calmly started.

He pulls Ivan close and embraces him. He haven't felt this safe since before... the breakup. The warmth of someone next to him. The feeling of a body warming up with his as he enter peace. He haven't felt this way in a while. The breathing from his chest... the softness of his skin. Ivan soon falls back to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ivan soon begins to hyperventilate but this time, the knocks seemed to be more calm. The door opens as he sees Leon, shirtless, holding out his hand. He grabs it, and he pulls Ivan up. They press bodies against each other as they stare at each other. They catch each other's eyes and his mouth opens...

Ivan was sure Leon was going to say something romantic in Spanish that he wouldn't understand. He gets closer to Leon.

"More breaking news as the violence has spread completely throughout Raccoon City..."

Ivan snaps up to realize he's the only one in the bed. The morning rays shine as car alarms are spread throughout the streets. He walks into the next room to see Leon, shirtless, once again, monitoring the television.

"Good morning. You feeling better?" Leon asks.

"Much better." He responds back.

The two stare at each other and the news person gives out a evacuation notice.

Tv: "LEAVE RACCOON CITY! IT IS NOT SAFE HERE! EVACUATE!"

They look at each other.

"We need to head to the police department."

Ivan gets his stuff ready with the handy hip pouch and gun ready. His ex has taught him how to use this even with his disapproval... now he's glad he did. His bag is filled with survival items and food to last us 2 days. Leon finally decides that a shirt is necessary though he wasn't complaining the night before. He put on the jacket that Ivan gave him and it fit him perfectly. After a brief setup, they were ready to leave this building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: **Great Escape **

"If anything happens I just want to say that I'm glad to have met someone like you and appreciate you saving me." Ivan said to Leon.

"I won't let anything happen. Just stay close and we can get out of it together." Ivan responded back.

And with a head shake to each other, they both got out the guns and moved the shelf. Leon opened the door slowly and pointed for Ivan to look the other direction. Nothing was there... not even Mrs. Rose's body... Ivan whispered to Leon.

"What the hell... where did Mrs. Rose go?" He asks.

"These things don't stay dead." He responded back.

They took their first steps and Ivan pointed to the sign leading to the elevator. They walked carefully as they turned their heads to any noise given.

"We're on the third floor. The staircase and elevator is our only way out. Which do we take?" He asks Leon.

"Elevator seems the safest." Leon whispers back.

They headed towards the elevator when a faint groan could be heard from the left hallway. They pre aimed their weapons and looked around the corner. One of those zombies was just hovering there, lifeless.

"Could we avoid it?" Ivan asks

Leon responded back. "Seems like our best bet. We don't want to attract anymore."

They make their way to the elevator, quietly, hoping not to draw any attention. They hit the button going down and the button turned green. The zombie like creature has yet to turn their way. They heard the elevator coming up, ready to escort them to freedom.

*DING*

The door slides open and a group of 4 zombies come poring out. Eager for their food, they fall on top of each other and make haste towards them. Ivan grabs Leon's jacket and he pointed to the stairway.

"THIS WAY!" Ivan yells out.

They rush towards the stairway while the horde behind them follows. They start rushing down the stairs when they see a lifeless body twitch as if it responded to the sound. Ivan was second so as he followed Leon, the body sprang and missed. He turns around and quickly unloads two bullets, popping the monsters head. Leon snaps around and puts a concerned look on his face. Ivan reassured him he's fine and screams "Let's keep moving."

It was the second floor and 3 staircases was left. The hoard behind the still close, following them. They reach the first floor with little hostility and kick open the doors. The lobby on the main floor is filled with lifeless dolls looking for a meal. Ivan begins to panic.

"Stick to the right and head out the door! The police car is to our right! Hurry and don't hesitate!" Leon calls out.

They rush the right side and Leon puts 4 shots into the body of a monster, only hazing him. He falls and tries to get up as they step on him. They rush past the door and run towards the car. The door handle was slick with cold blood, and Ivan had to use his shirt to get a hold. They both enter the car and Leon picks a secret key from a compartment that he had a key to. Ivan shoots his head to the window as one begins to pound and claw at it.

Ivan just stares at the lifeless figure, realizing it was Mrs. Rose again, this time with half her face torn.

"I'm gonna be sick." Ivan gags.

Leon starts the car and backs into the crowd of lifeless figures that surrounded them, muffled groans becoming silenced as they drive off. It's like a town trip gone wrong. Instead of happy people, you see lifeless corpses hunting through the street. Distant screams of survivors, cars on fire, shops boarded up in a attempt to stay safe, bodies... so much bodies... so much death.

"How...?" Ivan asks.

Leon perks up.

He continues, "How could something like this happen... it's been a day and the city is flipped upside down. Leon, is the Police Station even safe?"

Leon stays quiet.

"Hello? Answer me!" Ivan continues.

Leon doesn't respond and keeps his head straight. Ivan quickly gets angry at him.

"TELL ME! DID THIS BULLSHIT REACH THE POLICE STATION?"Ivan yells.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? IT'S OUR BEST BET AT THE MOMENT! YOU DON'T THINK I WAS LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT?" Leon yelled out, frustrated and scared.

Silence develops. Ivan stares out the window to the repeating picture. Fire... rummage, death... "Listen, I'm sorry for screaming. But the police station is a sanctuary, if anyone knows what happened, it's them." Leon apologizes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A longer chapter. I've stepped away from using "I" as this story is in the eyes of Ivan, not me. Apologies. Also, this does take place in the remake but will have some of my changes in it. Anyways, sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Dim Light**

Ivan stayed quiet and the car ride continued.

***Honk Honk!***

"A truck?" Ivan questions.

Ivan looks around to see a truck heading full speed, the passenger holding on to his neck.

Ivan screams out. "LEON WATCH OU-" The truck lands into the police vehicle, flipping sideways, flames developing. Distant death approaches. Ivan and Leon, rattled but luckily still alive get out of the burning vehicle, flame separating the two.

"Ivan... IVAN?!" Leon screams out.

"I'm here! I'm okay!" Ivan responds back, growling following the echoes of his voice.

Groans approach us.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE! MEET ME AT THE POLICE STATION! PLEASE, STAY SAFE!" Leon screams from around the flaming vehicle.

Ivan gulps up fear as he's split from Leon.

"Alright! Please, meet me there! Stay safe too!" Ivan said in a worried voice.

Groans have reached them and corpses limp towards the two. They begin their journey there.

Ivan runs through the streets, dodging danger and heading through the chaos made path. Death follows. He hits an alleyway where a corpse lays unconscious. Ivan stares wondering what happened. While Ivan was looking around, the corpse was was alerted to Ivan's presence. Caught off guard, he steps back, readying the gun.

"STAND BACK! I'LL SHOOT!"

It continues to limp.

Flashbacks to the hotel rush through his head like running water, fear develops throughout him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Suddenly, the corpse is shot down. Slump on the floor with the brain exposed. Ivan snaps his head around to meet a woman with a biker jacket and reddish brown hair.

"Are you okay?!" Asks the unidentified woman.

"Yes, thank you so much. Something came over me..." Ivan responded. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm heading to the police department, I'm looking for my brother." The woman explains.

"I'm on my way there too! The name is Ivan. I was with someone when a truck hit us head on. We promised to head there. How far is it?" Ivan questions.

"Claire. Right around the alleyway, through the streets. You said there was someone else right? We should head there and meet up, it isn't safe here."

And with that, they both head off around the corner. They get a glimpse of the streets ahead and more corpses wander it.

"Shit.. there's more." Ivan explains.

"We can cut through the cars and avoid some. We might have to shoot our way through the one standing in the middle, we dash for it after that." The woman explains.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Ivan takes the lead.

They run through the street, avoiding the zombies, with their guns ready. A corpse presents itself as an obstacle, and Ivan waste no time putting it down, aiming for the head for the quick death. They rush to the doors of the police department and barricade them with the giant lock. Corpses funnel onto it, shaking the fence.

"Let's get inside." Ivan stated.

They step through the doors and is greeted with a giant police station... empty with blood on the floors.

"Where is everyone? HELLO?" The woman yells out.

Ivan stares at the blood on the floor and visually follows the trail to a closed door. He questions what happens but leaves it as is. He takes note of the monitor.

"Over there!" Says Ivan.

Claire and Ivan make haste to the monitor, turning it on to a man running through the halls.

"THE PASSAGE WA-... THE MEDALLIONS... FIND IT AND HEAD THROUGH THE TUNNEL... OUT RACCOON CITY..." The man runs off the screen away from something.

"Hey, what happened? Hello?!" Claire questions, fiddling with the keyboard. Ivan looks around the police station and grabs the materials left on the boxes.

"... Where's Leon?" Ivan questions.

"Claire, I hate to say it but should we look around?"

"We're not gonna get far staying here."

Ivan begins to walk around to doors, attempting to open them. They all have a symbol on them, probably hinting for a key.

"I think the shutter is the only thing we can open but the bloody footsteps leading to it is a little well..." Ivan points out.

They both walk to it and stared at it, waiting for some type of movement. Claire begins to pry it up to try to open it and Ivan helps. Together, they only managed to make it through a tiny fitting space.

"Dark and mysterious, wow." Claire sarcastically states.

"I already hate it. And what's that terrible smell?"

The smell of rotting meat flows through the air. They gulp up their fear and begin to march forward. Ivan takes notice of the electrical box.

"Where's the fuse?" Ivan questions.

"Maybe inside there?" Claire adds.

Claire walks to the door, trying to open it. Something was blocking it from the inside.

"Okay... not that way I guess."

They both head for the path ahead of them. The floor is littered with garbage, clothing, water, and blood. A door was secured with wood so there was no entering that, but disquiet noises could be heard from it.

"Maybe there's someone in that room?" Claire asks.

The two giant doors make a giant creek noise as it was opened. Inside, a body laid lifeless on the floor, along with some handgun ammo next to it. Claire walks over, examining it before picking it up. Ivan just looks around to see if anything was of use, but it was just clutter. They leave back through the doors and head to the bathroom for any sign of a pulsing human. Inside, the toilet was clogged, water filling it and electrical sparks being imputed near the mirror. Ivan opens the door slowly to the clogged toilet and finds a weird spray.

"Medical Spray... there's a bloody hand print on it..." Ivan thinks to himself. He pockets it and moves on out of the room. They make their way around the corner and a horrifying site was to behold. Blood and bodies was littered in the corner. Shock spread through their body and raced through their mind.

"Oh my god... were we too late?!" Ivan speaks out.

Claire just stares, with a saddened face on her.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" A mysterious voice yells out.

We jump to the noise and race to the next room. The shutters were banging and a worried voice could be heard.

"OPEN UP GOD DAMNIT!"

They kick the door open and begin prying the shudder open.

"GO THROUGH!" Ivan yells.

The man begins to crawl through and they grab a hold of his hands, trying to pull him. He begins to scream out in agony as whatever on the other side has a hold of him.

"PULL CLAIRE PULL!" Ivan yells!

"I GOT YOU! HOLD ON!"

The mans screams in pain and soon begins to slip through the shutter... but only half was there. His body and entrails inside was torn from his lower half and left a gory mess. The man, quiet, was dragged through thinking they did it.

"OH MY GOD!" Claire yells out.

"Holy shit..." Ivan whispers.

Ivan gets up and backs up to the door. Suddenly, it flies open, knocking him back and a lifeless corpse springs through.

"What the fuck?!" Ivan says while pulling out his gun.

"WATCH OUT!" Claire yells, readying hers.

Together, they both put two bullets in the head, bursting the skull. The body drops, blood pouring out.

There was a little opening to see the outside, and Ivan caught a glimpse of the corpses rising up.

"Claire we have to go!"

With that, they both make haste out of the room. A zombie following behind. They make their way to around the corner when suddenly the barricaded door breaks and 2 zombies slowly walk out.

"Shit!" We both yell out.

Three bullets go into them, knocking the two down. They continue past and begin lifting the shutter. Claire crawls through and holds out a hand for Ivan.

"COME ON!" Claire yells!

Ivan grabs a hold of her hand and she pulls. Suddenly, one of those corpse grabs a hold of Ivan's leg, pulling him back and fitting his head through the shutter, going for the stomach.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ivan screams trying to kick him off.

Another hand grabs a hold of Ivan's and he's yanked through, leaving the zombie with nothing. The zombie tries to crawl through and his head is smashed with the shutter, pieces flying everywhere. Ivan springs up and turns around to a man holding onto his sides, offering his hand. Ivan takes it and is brought up.

"Are you okay?" The man questions.

"Yes, thank you so much." Ivan pauses.

"Wait, you're hurt!" He continues with.

Ivan steps toward.

"I'm fine, I just need to sit." The man backs up and they follow him to his chair.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" The man questions while in the process of sitting down.

"I'm Claire, and this is Ivan. We're here looking for survivors and my brother, Chris." Claire responds.

"Marvin. And about protection, well you're not gonna find it here. This place is overrun." The man explains.

"We heard this was a sanctuary?" Ivan tells Marvin.

"It was, then the infection spread. Every civilian and cop in here was taken down. We began evacuation and only a handful made it out, I was left behind." Marvin explains.

"That's awful, what happened to your side?" Claire asks.

"One of those things attacked me." The man holds on to the side indicating a pain pulse.

"Let us hel-" Ivan reaches for him.

"NO! Let me be, it's too late. You two need to get out. Now, you see that statue? There's a secret passage under there, leading out of here. But, it's locked and you need to find the medallions that go with it. They're scattered around this place but if you find them, you escape. Now, most of these doors are locked, but the shutter to the left is functional. Take this knife and try to go through the passage and head upstairs."

"But wait we can't-" Ivan tries.

"GO! You can still make it..." Claire and Ivan shake their head in understanding fashion. "And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things—uniform or not—you do not hesitate. You take it out...or you run. Got it?"

With that, they head off, leaving Marvin to rest. They open the shutter and grab some more bullets next to a bloody hand print of the seat inside.

Together, they open the door slowly and go through.


	5. Chapter 5

**A shorter chapter, I'm sorry. This is one of those filler chapters with the purpose of building suspense. Also, thank you ****RyuVixenKit for being the first to favorite my story, I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 5: The Beginning **

Distant zapping and groans could be heard, though it sounds like it's coming from the outside. A walkie talkie is playing at the end of the hall with an unfamiliar voice talking through it.

"Jesus Christ." Ivan whispers.

They both slowly make their way down the hall, stopping at the corner and picking up the walkie talkie, listening to it. It became inaudible but still had function. Claire pockets it and they check the corner. A body is stuck on something, and with closer examination, a pipe was holding it up... through its mouth.

"What happened...?" Ivan's thinks.

"This door is locked." Claire explains.

"There's more down there..." Ivan states.

They continue their walk, being weary of the broken windows. They reach another corner where a body was standing lifeless outside the window, just watching. It begins to hit the window as Claire and Ivan approach it.

"I don't think it can get in." Ivan states.

"Good. Look, there's a double door."

They both walk towards it.

**RAURGH! RAAAAW! UHHHHHH! **

A group of zombies shove their bodies through a window with broken pipes, not able to fit through. Claire and Ivan jumped.

"THROUGH THE DOOR!" Claire yells

They both enter through and barricade it with a desk and some chairs.

"That should hold out for a while." Claire states.

"Close call, thank god these doors were open." Ivan says calmly.

He walks towards a door, turning the handle and not having any effect.

"Seriously?" Ivan cries out.

"There's a broken window we could crawl through." Claire points out.

"This is some police department." Ivan groans.

They grab the map and bullets scattered through the room and climb on the board to near the broken window.

"Ladies first." Ivan jokingly says.

"Haha, fine." Claire exhales, climbing through. Ivan follows and lands on a dead body with no head. His shoes became a mess.

He was about to swear when his mouth is covered by Claire's hands. He jumps and Claire's points out why. There was a slightly fat zombie beating up a vending machine.

"What the fuck...?" Ivan questions.

The zombie continued its rampage on the unexpecting vending machine. A true horrific sight to behold. The zombie groans out in disappointment as it slowly turns its head, making eye contact with us. The facial expression changes and it makes way towards us. Claire readys her gun and points it at the zombie. 5 shots were fired before it fell down.

"Thick Skull, huh?" Claire questions.

We move forward out the way to a body on the floor and 3 different passage ways.

"This'll be a fun scavenger hunt... but first-" Ivan looks to the right of him, staring on to the floor.

"..."


	6. Chapter 6

**The fun chapters are here soon, don't worry. I'm just polishing them to make sure they come out as I want it to. Also, thank you OtakuAnimeLover21 for the favorite! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Survival Grows**

"I'm not going to deal with this later." Ivan steps on the lifeless corpse back with one foot and empties 3 shots into it, it shakes in response and becomes limp.

"Knew it."

"Good call." Claire says.

They both enter the left room first.

"It seems to be a item room." After a brief time of examining; "yeah, there's things inside of it with numbers near there's a weapon case back here... but it needs a key card." Ivan explains.

"Read off the numbers." Claire asks.

He read off each set and all the doors light up green. They take the materials from each glass compartment and head out the room.

"Dark room ahead...?" Claire questions.

"The film! We can develop it there." They walk towards the sign and enter the room to the right.

"It feels... safe in here. I'll look around, do you want to develop the film?" Ivan asks.

Claire heads to the back and develops it. Inside the room, Ivan finds items to help them along their trip, along with a box filled with things.

"Ivan! Come here! Turn on the light!" He listens and goes to Claire.

A gasp comes from him.

"It's a medallion! Where is it?" Ivan ask.

"Seems to be near the library. Does the map show us where?" Claire asks.

They pull out the map and point it out.

"Third floor, through this room." They both made a mental note and headed out. They go up the stairs encountering a female cop, obviously turned, and handled it. They make their way to the third floor and see a shadow on the wall.

"Who's there?" Claire asks.

No response.

"Answer us!" Ivan repeats.

They both walk slowly to it and snap around the corner with their guns. They become confused as nothing was there.

"What the?" Claire asked.

" Why is there a mannequin? Weird... huh!" He gasps.

Claire looks at him in confusion.

"A key! This looks just like the symbol on the doors! Maybe it will open it." Ivan becomes excited.

"Great find." Claire rewards him.

"Nice! Let's head to the library and find the medallion."

They continue their way to the library. They had to cut through a inventory room filled with random things.

"There's a lot of stuff in here." Ivan inputs.

"Yeah, but the library should be through here. Look, there's a door."

They both head towards it when they take notice of the statue in the cage.

"Claire look! A medallion statue!" Ivan calls out.

"Nice! Let's get it." They rush to the door and try to open it.

"It's locked..." Claire states.

"Damn, mark it on the map, we'll be back here for it." Ivan responds.

They make a note and head through the door they were originally going through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Booksmart**

The library was a well lit up place, still intact. Books stacked on shelf's and wood still intact. Seemed like a normal place.

"Quiet in here, huh?" Ivan questions.

They walk down the walkway and look over, bodies were littered everywhere.

"Hopefully they don't come up." Claire states.

They go down the stairs and enter the door closest to them, avoiding the two dead cops on the floor.

"Another statue!" Claire blurts out.

Ivan took out the photo and began examining it. He looked at the 3 symbols on the statue and tried to match them with the one in the photo. After trial and error, they finally got it.

"The first medallion! Let's report to Marvin." Claire said while putting the medallion away. They begin to get ready to step out the room when the door they came through began making noise... as if someone was hitting it from the other side. They readied the guns and pointed it at the door. One of the zombies rush through the door, falling over, making it an easy target.

"So they were alive." Ivan said while putting his gun away.

"Be careful, there were a lot of bodies in there." Claire responds. They walk out slowly and examine the area.

"That door over there has the same symbol as the key! Let's see if the two have something to do with each other." Ivan walks over, weary of the body, and puts the key in the door. To success, it opened, leading back to the lobby.

"Convenient." Claire puts out.

Before walking through, Claire looks over to see a book on the table. Without thought, she grabbed it. She was always a fan of random reading.

"Marvin! We found a medallion!.. Marvin?" They both look over to see Marvin laying on his chair, unresponsive.

"Oh shit." They both said while making their way down the stairs.

"Marvin!" They said while getting closer. "Marvin!" They put a hand toward him and he shoots up, a pained and angry expression, with a slight growl. They both step back in shock.

"Are you okay?" Claire asks.

"Yeah... yeah, just resting. Did you find anything?" Marvin questions. Claire pulls out a medallion from her bag, showing Marvin.

"Alright, try putting it in the statue." With the command, Claire goes to the statue and puts it in. Concrete around the statue moves, revealing a secret hiding place protected by a bar.

"The other two must open the rest." Ivan states.

"There's one up on the stairs, I just don't know the code." Marvin points to the statue to show them.

"We'll find out." Ivan insurers him.

Ivan looks around to see if there's anything else they could use before looming around again, when he noticed another door with the key.

"One of the doors again..." Ivan walks forward and unlocks it, revealing a room they didn't enter.

"Claire! Over here!" Ivan calls her over.

"Its an office? Let's search it." They both enter, leaving Marvin to rest.

Inside, Ivan immediately notices a banner with the name Leon on it.

Ivan gasps. "Leon! I hope he's alright..."

"Leon?" Claire asks confused.

"He was the guy I came with and got separated from. We were supposed to meet here at the station... god I hope he's okay." He becomes worried and stressed.

"I'm sure he's fine. We'll see him soon I promise. He's probably hiding out waiting." Let's find these medallions then look for him before leaving."

Ivan perks up and shakes his head.

They begin their search through the room.

"There's one in this room." Ivan calls out.

"There's one on the desk." Claire responds.

Together, they pull out their gun, putting 2 bullets in the figures together. Ivan's gets up and begins to attack. Another 2 bullets is pumped into him, putting him down. Claire looks over and they continue the search.

They find materials useful to them, but nothing about the statues. They did however, find gun parts that fit their model, giving it more grip and fire power. There was a safe in the room with and the key was placed in one of the shelf's in the desk. Inside, was another hip pouch. "Nothing in here..." Claire thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reunion and Tears**

They enter in the main hall, passing by and checking on Marvin again.

"Ivan, lets check upstairs on the right." They venture off into the room.

"That door again." Ivan unlocks it, but the key got jammed and broke off.

"Hopefully it was the last door of its kind." The hallway was quiet. They started left and entered the room. Nothing important in here was their first thoughts until they saw the giant statue.

"The arm is on the table? Weird." Ivan picks it up and examines it. There was writing on the wall with a book with arrows pointing to the hand which equaled the staff in the left one.

"We need the book." Ivan calls out.

"I actually took a book from the library, could we use this?" Claire hands the book over and Ivan combines the two. He then locks the hand in place with the statue and it begins moving. They both step back, surprised. The statue's left hand turned and offered the staff. Ivan took it and pocketed it. They left the room and ventured to the right.

***VROOM* *CRASH***

The floor beneath them shook.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" As Ivan looks around the corner.

"A Helicopter?!" Claire screams out. They check the sight to see if anyone was there. To no behold, the pilot was inside, dead.

"We can't go through that way now. How about downstairs?" Claire points to the stairs.

They leave the crash site and head downstairs.

They examined the confined area, confused on their next move.

"...Ivan...? ...IVAN...?" There was someone calling out his name. Ivan look around, confused to who it was.

Claire finds a guy walking through the courtyard behind the fence.

"Who's that?" Claire asks.

Ivan turns around and happiness and joy fills him instantly.

"LEON!" He runs to the fence, grabbing a hold of it.

"Ivan!" Leon runs over to the fence, pressing as close to it as possible. He tries opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Leon! I'm so happy to see you're alive! Where were you?! You said to meet here!" Ivan pumps out sentences.

"My route became hectic and had to hide until it died down. I'm so glad to see you're alive... and with someone else?" Leon looks at Claire.

"Oh! This is Claire. She saved me on my way here, she's a survivor looking for her brother in here." Claire chuckles and waves.

"Listen Leon, this police station is filled with those monsters. There are no survivors in here, it's a monster's playground!" Ivan continues.

"You need to get in here and help us! We need to find 3 medallions and escape through the underground tunnel. We're getting some help from another cop but he's injured and is barely making it. We need to hurry! Find a way to get to us and reach the main hall! That's where we'll meet!"

Leon shakes his head to the orders.

***BOOM***

"Shit, what happened there?!" Leon asks.

"A helicopter crashed into the building, the pilot body was... we were- Leon? LEON BEHIND YOU!" Ivan blurts out.

Leon turns around to the bodies behind him reanimating.

"You need to go!" Claire blurts out.

"Leon, meet us at the main hall of the police station... and please, stay safe! Now go!" Ivan yells out.

"Stay safe Ivan!" Leon turns around and begins his departure, putting a bullet to the zombies head.

"Claire, we need to find those medallions quick." Claire nods her head.

"There's chain cutters on the barrel. Let's open that door." Claire points out. She grabs the cutters and slices through the chains. They open the door to a familiar area.

"Oh no..." Ivan whispers.

"There's another door over there..." Claire whispers. They slowly walk to the door, cutting it open. Inside, a window was boarded up and a zombie was in the corner of the room, lifelessly standing. They close the door and take care of the zombie in the corner. They explore the room and find the fuse and a random wheel with a note left behind.

"This belongs to the shower room. The repairs are done and is ready to be used again. Watch out for scolding water and make sure the pipes aren't bursted." Ivan takes the wheel and puts it away.

"There's something wrong with the shower room on the 2nd floor. This handle belongs to the pipe for the water. We should check it out." Ivan and Claire look around the room one last time before opening the barricaded door that raced to be a problem earlier. They head to the fuse outlet and put it in, opening the shutter. They walk through into the main hall, looking around. Claire witnessed Marvin walking around and she calls him.

"Marvin! You okay there? Are you feeling better?" Claire calls out, but there's no response. They make there way to him.

"Marvin, you good?" Ivan asks.

He turns around slowly, with slow and blurred movements. Horror fills the two as Marvin was no longer himself.

"Oh no... Marvin..." Ivan chokes down tears.

"Oh god, no... Marvin.." Claire says, empty behind her voice. Marvin begins to walk toward them, limping with each step. Both shaking, they know what they have to do. Marvin would've wanted it like it, rather than walking around like a beast looking to hurt people he would've wanted to save.

"Thank you Marvin. Please, rest now." Ivan puts 3 bullets into his head, hesitating to look as chunks of Marvin fly off. Finally, with one last bullet, he falls... twitching before stopping. A keycard fell out of his pocket with a sticky note attached to it. "Claire and Ivan. Storage Room." Ivan picks it up and just stares at it.

They both stand there, looking over him.

"If only I was here sooner..." Claire's voice cracks in sadness.

"Claire, don't say that. We tried.. okay...? We couldn't have done much. But right now, we need to escape. For Marvin. He wanted it for us and he still would. We need to go!" Ivan grabs Claire's arm and tugs, entering the office again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: No Time To Mourn**

Tears turn into pain. We use this pain to grow and toughen skin. Survival is the goal now... for Marvin. Claire thoughts race. She takes the lead and decides to finish her time in here. They head to the storage room and check around.

"In the back." Ivan points out.

There was a weapon case with a grenade launcher and Combat Shotgun. They insert the keycard and Claire grabs the Grenade Launcher with the ammo provided and Ivan grabs the shotgun.

"Thank you Marvin." They both say.

With their newly found weapons, they head upstairs, into the shower room. Ivan puts the wheel in while Claire checks the lockers. As Claire is looking, she opens a locker with a body in it. Jumping from shock, the body fell on her, completely lifeless. Ivan turns around mid turn to see if she's alright.

She gives a reassuring look. Inside those lockers, she finds ammo for their weapons along with a jewelry box and a RPD mystery box. She pockets both and shows Ivan the jewelry box.

"Weird, looks like the size of the jewel we got."

Ivan takes out the staff and looks at it, comparing both. He notices a switch and flips it. The jewel drops out and lands on his hand. Both surprised, Ivan takes the jewel and inserts it into the box, opening it. Inside was a clue to the statue along with a flash drive.

"Nice! Another clue." Ivan jumps in excitement.

"What's the flash drive for?" Claire questions.

Silence overtakes them before they give up on thinking and just pockets it.

"The steam is gone, we can move ahead." Ivan states.

Claire goes ahead and Ivan's follows. They go through the door at the end of the lockeroom into another hallway. They advance slowly before they hear what sounds to be like heavy breathing and claws scraping against something. Readying their guns, they slowly advance around the corner. To their horrors, a completely red and abnormal monstrosity was clinging to the ceiling, making a screeching noise. Ivan and Claire just stares at it, wondering what the hell it was. Claire clocks her gun when the monster snaps it's head facing the direction of them. It slowly advances. Claire reaches for her grenade launcher before the thing gets too close.

***Clink* **

Something dropped behind them when the beast jumped over them and attacked nothing. Startled, Claire and Ivan shoot at it, not knowing what's going on. Fire develops around the creature as a shotgun shot is pumped into his head, the creature falls after a dramatic show. The fire dies down as it reveals the creatures now charcoal black skin.

"Why didn't it go for us?" Ivan asks.

Looking closer at it, Claire notices it has no eyes but just an exposed brain.

"Could it have been blind?" Claire wonders.

With little time to discuss, they turn around and continue forward. They reach a sign labeled "Office" and enter the door near it. Inside, was a room empty of life and filled with paper and electronics things. Ivan goes for the electronical device as Claire explores. Inside, she finds things alongside a battery for something. She pockets it and continues to look around. Ivan fiddles with the computer near the fenced room when it said "Access Denied." Confused, he looks at the monitor and the PC.

"Claire, can I see that hard drive?"

Claire hands over the hard drive and Ivan inserts it into the PC. He tries accessing it for a second time and it granted him access. The door opens and reveals 4 SMG slots. 2 were missing, leaving 2 left. They both take the gun and equip it around their back.

"Pretty handy, huh. Where's the rocket launchers?" Claire cracks a joke and they both laugh as they do one final search across the room.

"We ready?" Claire asks.

Ivan hands over Claire some flame grenades and they both head out. They look to the left to make sure that thing stayed dead. There it laid, lifeless.

"So, we know where the 2 statues are... we just don't know the code?" Claire explains as she discusses with Ivan. They continue down the hallway, prepping their gun for the next room.

"We're good." Claire calls out while Ivan gives a all clear too. They walk past a door labeled Linen Room, but was unable to access it. They continue with the final door at the end of the hallway.

"Heh, library again. We just did a giant circle." Ivan sighs.

"The clue is for the statue up in the room, but we don't have anything to access it with..."

"We could check that hallway again." Claire tells Ivan.

"The one with the bars and zombies?"

"Yeah, that one!" Claire walks through the library, heading down the stairs and at the beginning of the mess.

"Just be aware of the zombies and we're good. I remember seeing a chained door and we have the Chain Cutters."

They begin their descent down the hallway again. A distant click could be heard.

"Shh, walk slowly." Claire whispers.

They begin almost tip toeing down the hallway, to peak a corner with another one of those pink monsters.

"It's another one of those things." Claire points out.

"Jeez, it's on the ceiling too. What do we do?!"

Ivan asks.

***Clink* **

A bottle was kicked as a zombie was mindlessly walking through the hallway. The monster cries out and lashes it tongue out at it, piercing it, making the zombie fall to the ground. The scene that just played out gave them enough information to dissect it.

"Try throwing a bottle over there." Claire orders.

Ivan picks up a bottle and chucks it in the corner, the monster snaps it's neck lunging at it. The monster gets up, confused. It begins to circle the environment, testing out what's near it. Claire stands up and walks around the corner.

"Holy shit what are you-?" Ivan whispers worried.

Claire stands right in the vision of the monster, but it didn't react. She slowly walks back.

"It's completely blind. It relies on sound. We can walk past it and not draw any attention from it."

"Are you crazy?" Ivan asks.

"Just follow me." Claire leads the way. They begin slowly walking around the monster, guns in hand. They make it around the monster carefully and it just crawls their, looking confused at the footsteps around it. They were clear of it.

"That worked...?" Ivan asks, confused.

"It relies on hearing apparently. Not a threat if we keep quiet." More groaning could be heard around the corner. They check to see what it was and surprise surprise, a single female cop zombie, just groaning. Luckily, one bullet was all it took for its head to pop. They waste no time and rush through the same double doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Medallions**

"The door is chained. Let's use the chain cutters." Ivan points out.

They access the door and inside, they find an Electronic Gadget, alongside some more ammo and another Medical Spray.

"What's that?" Ivan asks.

"It's a detonation device. If powered, we set a time and something goes boom." Claire explains.

"Wait... could we use that on the door?!" Ivan says happily.

Claire and Ivan make eye contact and head out the now unlocked door.

"Up the stairs on the third floor, we can get another medallion!" They rush up the stairs into the third floor, running past the hallway into the Storage Room.

"Set it up!" Ivan blurts out.

After minutes of fiddling with it, it wouldn't turn on.

"Why won't it work?" Ivan asks saddened. Suddenly, a thought races through his head.

"Claire, the battery! Attach it to it." Claire attached the battery to it and it turns on.

"We're getting somewhere."

She fiddles it some more and suddenly the numbers flash red, then counts down from 15.

"Oh shit!" They both run back behind he pillar and brace for the explosion.

***BOOM* **

The device goes off and the metals flies over the place. A distant screech could be heard.

"Let's grab that medallion quick." Ivan points out.

The rush back to the statue and input the code. The screech approaches and a groan can be heard.

"Hurry!" Claire begs.

"I'm trying! It's covered with smudge." Thoughts race through his head as he tries to put the pictures together. The screech approaches and a zombie comes from around the corner.

"I'll handle it. Just get the medallion." Claire leaves to handle the zombie. Gunshots are fired and Ivan thoughts keep racing as footsteps could be heard in the ceiling.

The medallion finally pops out with the right combination of dumb animals and one of those pink things drop from the ceiling, running to our location.

"Claire watch out!" She snaps her head and jumps out the way. The things runs to her and she lifts her Grenade Launcher, firing a flame round that sets the beast on fire, making it spin in pain as it screeches and tries to put itself out. It drops and sizzling is heard from it.

"Are you okay?" Ivan comes running out the room into where Claire was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get the medallion?" Ivan helps Claire up and shows her the medallion.

"Yes! Two down!" Claire cheers.

They leave the room into the library. Nearing the door to the main hall, they could hear a distant machine like sound. They rush into the main hall and find someone near the statue. Ivan looks over and notices a familiar figure.

"LEON!" He rushes down the stairs and almost jumps onto Leon.

"Leon! You made it." He hugs him some more before backing up.

"Told you I would. I also solved one of those fancy puzzles with a paper I found. It needs one more." Leon proudly states.

Claire walks down the stairs, drawing attention with the 3rd medallion in her hand.

"Nice guys!" Leon cheers.

Claire inserts the token into the machine, lifting the bars.

"We're out of here!" Ivan cheers on!

He runs down the stairs alongside Claire, Leon following behind. Inside the secret room was a desk, with stuff cluttered in it. Surrounding the room was books.

"Weird place... who made this?" Leon questions.

"I don't know, but according to our map, it's the beginning to our ticket out of here." Claire responds.

Ivan, ignoring the two, keeps snooping. He finds a operational elevator to the right.

"Guys, how do you feel about going down?" Claire and Leon walk towards his voice, wondering what he's on about.

"Oh, so we are going down."

All 3 head down the elevator and stop in a tunnel like area with staircases. Slowly descending them, they reach an area with a locked door and a left turn to more.

"Only one way from here." Leon said. They head through the tunnel and begin walking.

Ivan pauses in his tracks as he looks up.

"Umm guys... somethings above us." He points to footsteps running through the platform above them.

Claire calls out to it hoping for a response, but it sounded as if the thing was in pain. They chase it to a knocked down locker blocking their path. Ivan and Leon both grab a hold of the locker as Claire examines the area. Together, they lift it out the way, revealing an area they can advance in. Ivan takes his first steps when suddenly he's tackeled by a giant figure.

"Ivan!" Claire and Leon yell.

Ivan is slammed into the metal walkway 4 or 5 times before the walkway breaks and collapses with everyone on it. Ivan groans in pain as he slowly gets up. He looks around to see that no one is around him. The figure that slammed Ivan gets up and moves from around the corner. It yells out a ghastly roar as it begins heading towards him with a pipe.

Ivan backs up and heads for around the corner, readying his gun. The figure walks right into him and is rewarded with 4 gunshots to his head. The figure grabs a hold of his head and screams again, this time with his arm undergoing some transformation, revealing a giant eye. The eye stares straight at him and the monster continues his pursuit.

"What the fuck?!" Ivan yells out as he empties bullets into the eye.

"Ivan?!" Leon calls out from around the corner.

"Leon! Help me!" Ivan begins running around the corner, beginning his same move. 3 bullets go into the monsters eye sending it into a rampage.

"SHEEEEEERRRRRRYYY-" the monster screams out. He throws a tantrum as he's swinging at anything around him. Ivan, being too close gets knocked down and hiccups in pain. The monster came in for the finisher with his pipe when he's shot in eye again, knocking him away.

"Grab my hand!" Claire extends her hand out, offering it to Ivan. Both together again now, they point at the monster, ready to start its onslaught again. Together, they pump handgun bullets into its eye, knocking it back more and more. It reaches the edge of the gate where Claire and Ivan give two last bullets into the eye turning it blood shot red and knocking the creature over the railing. The monster screams in a humonoid manor, falling down. Claire looks over the railing and back at Ivan, who's barely standing.

"Are you okay?!" Leon comes running around the corner, putting a hand on Ivan's back.

"Yeah, just hurt that's all..." Ivan whimpers.

"Whatever that thing was looked humanoid but wasn't a zombie..." Claire thinks out loud. Ivan, limping his way up, almost falling over yells out;

"Well whatever it was can stay dead!"

Barely being able to stand, he grabs a hold of the railing. Leon rushes to his side, offering his shoulder. Bruised and sore, Ivan takes it.

"You fought him off though. You did amazing." Claire compliments Ivan.

Ivan giggles at the remark.

"I did, didn't I?" He coughs in pain.

"I'm glad you're okay." Leon said.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" They all stare around.

"The ladder!" Claire points to the latter.

She climbs the machinery to knock it down. She climbs up the ladder and scouts around for any oncoming danger.

"Hey, grab on." Leon points to his back.

"You're gonna carry me up a ladder?" Ivan giggles next to him.

"Gotta get the knight in shining armor up there somehow. I can try throwing you, though it may take a couple tries." Leon says jokingly.

"No, no. Show the muscles off." He latches around Leon's neck grasping his chest. He begins his ascent up and reaches the top with little trouble.

"Alright, onwar-" Ivan tried taking the lead but fell over, crying out in pain. He picks himself up with the railing when he's swooped from his feet by Leon and begins being carried like a bride.

"Leon?!" He yells out

"Calm down hot stuff, I'll carry you."

A hot shade of pink fills Ivan's face as Claire giggles at the romantic comedy taking place.

"Stop flirting and let's get a move on." Claire orders.

Leon let's out a hmph and followed Claire. They are led up the stairs and into a crane like system with a platform facing the wrong way. Claire grabs the lever and pulls, turning the crane around. In this time, Ivan turns his head to face Leon. Leon responds by winking to him and tightening his grip near his end.

"Watch it "hot stuff"" Ivan calls out.

Leon rolls his eyes and follows Claire to the now formed walkway, into a safe room. Leon puts Ivan down on a chair, getting a groan in return.

"Is it bad?" Ivan questions.

"No, just some cuts and bruises." His pant leg is coated with a red liquid. Claire rolls Ivan's pant leg up revealing a giant gash in his calf.

Claire shakes a unknown bottle, readying it.

"Claire what are you-" Claire sprays the bottle onto Ivan's leg. He was still holding onto Leon's arms when it happened and his grasp tightened and even brought Leon down.

Ivan gasps for air as the bottle is used. Claire bandages the leg and instructs Ivan to stand up. Claire looks at Ivan. Ivan puts pressure onto his leg, not feeling as much discomfort as before.

"Feels... better?" Ivan says while testing out his leg.

"It's that healing bottle we found throughout the station, I grabbed each one. I knew it would come in handy." Claire responds to Ivan.

Leon is just staring at Ivan, waiting for his turn.

Ivan looks over, confused. To break the daze Leon has on Ivan, he begins to talk.

"No more carrying me anymore." Ivan teases, sticking his tongue out.

"Just when I was having fun with some features that came with the ride..." Leon responds back.

"Perv." Ivan teases again as he begins to walk towards the end of the room.

"That's our way out of here." Ivan climbs the ladder, touching the metal plating above him. He slides it out the way, revealing a parking garage. The crew soons follow and all 3 stand out looking around.

"So... are we free?" Leon asks.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is one of those chapters where I will change how the story is to make it more bearable. To avoid the repetitive parts of the game, I will be changing the story slightly. But don't worry, I won't be cutting the special people. **

**Chapter 11: Our way out. **

They make their way to the gate where it's locked. They check the system next to them, responding that it is locked.

"We need the keycard." Leon states.

Claire hears a strange noise coming from behind her, she snaps her head in the direction and reaches for her gun.

"Claire?" Ivan questions.

***Growl***

A dog with blood dripping from its chin and exposed skin showing walks its way around a corner.

"Come on, even the animals?" Ivan cries out.

Before he could reach his for gun, the animal pounces. Claire, with her gun, prepares to shoot, but with 2 to 3 clicks, nothing came out. The dog runs towards Claire and jumps to her. Before the dog could make contact, it is shot to the side. Ivan with his gun out looked confused as he didn't do it.

"Who is that?" Leon calls out.

"Stay sharp!" An unidentified woman voice calls out. The dog gets up again and Leon pumps 2 bullets into it. Claire picks herself up from the instinct of jumping back and begins to talk. The dog, once again, begins to get up. The woman steps out of the shadows and puts one last bullet into it.

Leon, still aiming the gun, looks at her.

"Drop it, FBI." The woman pulls out a badge.

Leon puts down the gun and apologizes.

"Suprised you three made it this far?" She said as she begins to head the other way.

Leon bombards the woman with questions before she turns out.

"Do yourself a favor: stop asking questions and get the hell out of here." The woman walks away. Leon screams out hey and chases her.

"Leon! Wait!" Ivan and Claire yell out as they were reloading their weapons. They chase after him into the cell room where he's in no sight. The follow the tracks left by stepping in the dust to a jail where zombies were held up in captivity, groaning out. They made their way down the middle and turn left to where Leon was standing at a cell. It seems as him and someone else is having a conversation. Claire and Ivan walk over and the guy gets up from his chair with the cigarette in his hand.

"Hey, theres more out here? That's great! Hello humans!" He calls out.

"Are we the last ones alive?" He asks.

"No, there's a few of us." Leon responds. The man begins to talk about Chief Irons and how he locked him in there. Leon and him discussed as Claire and Ivan watched, trying to understand the situation.

After some time, a creak could be heard down the hall and he becomes antsy.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal... unlock the cell, and I'll give you this." He holds the keycard out in front of him. Heavy footsteps could be heard and everyone in the room looks around, the man backs up.

"Come on man! Just let me out!" The man panics. Putting his back against the wall.

Moments of silence panic fills the room and no movement was made. In the moment, bricks burst out the wall, revealing a giant grey hand. The man screams as the hand reaches over his face, dragging him up. He screams in horror as his body is a feather to the force outside the wall. The man then begins to scream louder and freaks out as his face is slowly being crushed by the monster. In seconds, the giant crushes the guys skull, his body dropping to the floor. With the hole in the wall, the giant peeks through. His lifeless dull stare catching our eyes. He breaks through the wall, the shockwave bursting open the weak lock, revealing the cell. He makes his way to the opening and pries the door open to make room for him. Leon, readying his gun, aims for his head. The giant snaps around and grabs Leon, planning to do the same to the man. Ivan acts fast and pulls out his shotgun, Claire getting ready. He aims for the monsters head and shoots a shotgun shell into his face, knocking him back and down onto the cell. He falls over and Ivan runs around him and grabs a tape recorder and key card. A sound was made as all cells are opened, and zombies stumbling out.

"Run!" Claire screams out. The tyrant behind getting back up. They all make their way to the way they came in when a group of zombies blocked the way.

Claire calls out again and pulls a lever, opening another gate. The tyrant picks up speed behind them and they all start running. The made their way through the empty cells and around the the corner, two zombies stood in their way. Ivan took the lead and pumped to shells into each head, bursting it open. Theh fall to the ground and all three continue their escape. The tyrant, with slow footsteps behind, insures he's following. Ivan runs foward with the key card and inserts it into the system. The gates open slowly and Tyrant stomps toward the door. Claire pulls out her grenade launcher and shoots one at the tyrant, stunning him. They climb under the gate and run through the streets. Two zombies were fighting to open a fence in front of them and it was the only open exit to them. Leon and Claire aim their handguns to the heads of the zombies and let loose enough bullets to put them down. They run through the gate and up the walkway. Giant pursuing footsteps stopped, confusing the 3.

"Did he lose us?" Claire questions.

"I don't know. I don't see him...? "Leon looks around. The streets are quiet and no footsteps could be heard.

"This city is infested with things that is beyond our imagination." Deep thinking hits Ivan.

"I want out, with as many people as I can save. As we can save." Ivan continues.

"Amen to that. Let's go." Leon agrees and they continue in foot again. They continue along the metal walkway, seeing stairs ahead.

"There's one down there." Claire points out. A woman zombie stood lifeless.

"I got it." Leon took the lead and put her out of her misery.

"Do you think these things have thoughts? Like they're conscious of what they're doing but something is making them do this. Probably not... though they were once all people before, at least the majority of them look to be." Ivan rants, questioning himself.

"It's better not to think about it. Whatever happened needs to stop, and I want to put an end to it." Leon and Ivan nodded in agreement.

They climb over a garbage can to continue their journey and reach the main streets.

"We can cut through the basketball court." Claire recommends.

"The one thing that looks enjoyable right now." Leon cracks a joke.

"You played basketball?" Ivan asked. Claire also perking her eyebrows in curiosity.

"3 Pointer God here." Leon states proud of himself. Ivan and Claire both roll their eyes and giggled.

"Someone's the hot stuff here." Ivan felt inclined to throw out.

"Oh you know it." Leon winks to him provoking a blush from him.

"You two might as well hold hands through this." Claire throws out.

"Hey, I don't like him!" Ivan throws out.

"Oh really?" Leon questions.

"Yes really." Ivan responds, getting antsy.

Growling is heard from around the cars.

"Get ready." Claire calls out, Leon and Ivan were already readying up. A dog jumps from around the car, going for Leon. The dog is quickly put down by Leon and another one readys his pounce with Leon not expecting it. Ivan catches this and shoots the dog mid jump, surprising Leon. Ivan winks at him, surprisingly making him blush.

"You're welcome." Ivan calls out.

"Now let's get out of these streets." They push forward, through the streets. They reach a bus with the doors open, presenting itself as the only entrance.

Leon steps in first with Claire following. Ivan follows, not paying attention to his surroundings. Walking through the bus, his foot is grabbed by a hand from under the seat. He gasps out, immediately kicking.

"Shit, let go!" Claire and Leon turn around and rush through the aisle to him.

Ivan gets back his foot and a zombie comes from under the seat, growling. Ivan pulls out his gun and puts an end to it, silencing it. After looking at it closely, he notices something.

"..." Ivan stares at the body.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Claire asks him, walking closely to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a child..." Ivan begins to tear up.

"Ivan..." Claire can't form a sentence.

Tears run down his face, sniffling follows. Leon moves past Claire and embraces Ivan. Silence runs through the bus.

"He's in a better place." Leon whispers. Ivan just cries onto his shoulder, tears running down faster.

"You can't stay strong in situations like these... it's heartbreaking. A child, someone expecting to come home to their parents, only to have their life taken away and replaced with a mindless soul..." Ivan lost in his emotions.

Leon hugs harder bringing his face to meet his.

"I joined the force to save people like this and I will do whatever to stop this. I won't let this happen to anyone else in the world, at any cost." Leon embraces Ivan again and Claire joins in.

"Together, we can stop this. Please, let's move on and get through this to stop this."

Ivan calms down and embraces the two back.

"We will stop this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Together**

After a few more minutes of walking, they reach a giant door. More growling could be heard behind them and they quickly rush through the door, locking it with a giant lock.

"Is this a daycare?" Claire asks.

"Please god no..." Ivan starts getting worried.

They walk to it and through the front doors.

They heard footsteps from upstairs.

"We need to clear this place for any survivors." Ivan states, passion running through him.

He heads upstairs and Claire and Leon

check around. Ivan, with his gun ready, walks through the door.

"Anyone in here? Please come out, we're not here to hurt you." A shadowy figures comes from around the corner, peaking.

Ivan makes eye contact and the figure pulls back.

"Hey, over there. Are you okay?" Ivan states with an angelic voice. The figure peaks again, making her shadow come to light with the moonlight.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm not one of them, you can trust me." A little girl comes out of hiding and makes her way to him.

A humming could be heard from the hallway.

"Hide!" The little girl whispers. Together, they hide around the corner, waiting.

"Who is that?" Ivan whispers.

"It's a bad man looking for my amulet. He wants to hurt me."

"I won't let that happen." Ivan states. Together, still hiding, they waited for the figure.

"Sheeeeeeryyyyy." The man calls out. The girl starts to shake, reaction to it. Ivan holds her hand, calming her down. He grabs his gun and gets ready. The man was right around the corner with the flashlight. Ivan jumps out and the man reacts with a punch, knocking Ivan down.

"Friends I see?" The man grabs the flashlight, hitting Ivan with it, knocking him out. The girl screams running out the room, yelling help. The world goes black for Ivan as he begins getting dragged.

"Oh do I have a surpise for you and your friends." The man states.

Ivan wakes up soon after, in a room. He tries to move and soon comes to figure out he's restrained.

"I'm gonna handle you, then get that little bitch." The man states.

"If you lay a single finger on-" Ivan gets slapped on the side of the head, blood coming from his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." The man growls out.

Ivan looks around and realizes he's still in the Daycare, taking note of the secret door near the left of him.

"Your friends don't know your here, but when they find out, it won't be pretty." The man wraps his hands around Ivan's chin, rubbing it.

"Claire! Le-!" Ivan is hit on the side of his head again, blood spurting out, covering his mouth.

"Keep screaming and I'll take your tongue out." He threatens him with a scalpel, now ductaping him to keep shut. He squirms in his chair.

_20 minutes earlier._

The girl runs down the stairs, going through the main hall. Claire was behind the desk, reading diaries from kids, horrified.

The girl screams as she thought she was a monster.

Claire jumps up and notices her.

"Hey hey hey calm down! I'm normal." Claire makes her way to her.

The girl panics and points upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Claire questions.

"The man took somebody! He dragged him away into a room! You have to help him!" The girl calls out panicking still.

"Ivan!" Claire shouts out.

"LEON!" Claire yells!

Leon comes rushing in through a door.

"What? What happened?!" Leon questions.

Leon caught eyes with the little girl, she hid behind Claire.

"Woah, hey there!" Leon calls out.

Leon disregarding the panicking Claire continues on.

"The door in the hallway is locked but I can hear music from inside there, someone's in there." Leon states.

"Leon! Ivan is missing!" Leon gasps and worry fills him.

"What?! Where is he?"

The girl points up the stairs and they rush up it, going through the room. Toys and play blocks were pushed over, showing a passage way. The girl points to the door, signaling them.

"He went through there!" Leon and Claire run past hurrying.

The look left and right in the hallway, wondering where it was. After closely examining the walls, Leon notices an indent in one. He walks to it, sliding it over.

"There's stairs here!" Leon calls out and Claire and the girl makes their way over there.

They walk down the stairs slowly, readying their guns. The music gets louder as they go down the small flight of stairs. They hit another door with the music from the other side blasting. They hear humming and what seems to be wood creaking. Claire signals Leon to kick the door and together they count down to 3. The door comes flying open and Leon and Claire rush though, noticing Ivan across the room.

Ivan jumps and notices them. He muphles words as a man comes around the corner. Noticing them, he grabs a knife and runs to Ivan, pointing it to his head.

"Who are you?" The man calls out.

Claire raises her gun.

"Let him go!" She calls out, Leon also pointing the gun.

"You're here for him? Darn, I was about to start testing on him. Get out and you can have a peace of mind knowing he'll survive a bit longer." The man said, laughter coming from him.

"Bastard! Let him go!" Claire yells out, stepping forward.

He points the knife closer to Ivan's neck.

"Back up! You wouldn't want to see a human water fountain now would you?" The man giggles.

After close examining, Leon was able to put an identity over the man.

"Chief Irons?" Leon questions, gun still being pointed.

"That's me." He responds.

"Why are you doing this?" Leon questions.

"He butted into Sherry's and I playtime. It was a game for that fucking medallion on her neck, and she was being stubborn. Now, I'm taking it out on him." He grabs Ivan's hair and slams his head to the table. He then runs his hand over Ivan's chest, grabbing his chest.

"Nice body on this one. He'll make a fun specimen. Maybe I'll even have some time for some fun." Chief Iron says seductively.

Leon gets upset and points the gun to him.

"Don't touch him!" He calls out.

A Mexican stand off occurred.

Sherry steps from around Claire and offers him the Medallion.

"Let him go!" Sherry throws the medallion at him. He jumps to it and picks it up, making his way back to Ivan.

"Why thank you! Now I can get this done and over with." He raises his knife, ready to stop Ivan. Ivan squints as he braces for it.

Glass breaks from behind the man and Chief Irons is grabbed, being turned around. A tentacle is put in his mouth, making him choke. He turns around, falling on the table and dropping to the floor, choking. Leon runs over to Ivan and frees him and quickly sprints to the other side of the room and watches as the horrors unfold. The man screams in pain, shaking on the floor. The monster outside who did this walks to the window, looking in it.

Ivan notices a ladder leading down and rips the tape off his mouth, making it red.

"This way!" Ivan calls out.

He instructs Sherry to go first while he follows her. Claire and Leon go down the ladder to and close up the entrance to it.

Leon tosses Ivan his pistol he retrieved before leaving and they all look at each other.

Ivan hugs Claire and Leon, embracing the little girl soon after.

"We're alright!"


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the part of the story where it gets a little hot in the room. Just a warning for the audience that doesn't like that kinda stuff... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Family Reunion**

After a brief time of hugging, they all back up. Claire handles Sherry making sure she's okay and heads up ahead, leaving Leon and Ivan behind.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me." Ivan hugs Leon, embracing each other this time.

"No problem, there was no way I was gonna let anything happen to you. I made the promise in the apartment and I plan on keeping it." Leon responds back.

They hug again and Ivan slowly steps back and they stare at each other. Leon and Ivan just look into each other's eyes, silence between the two stacked. The world around them darkened, and only the two were left there, staring. Leon closes the gap, embracing Ivan in a kiss, bringing him to the wall. He puts a hand over him to block him from going to any other way and stood in this position for a good 3 minutes. Ivan smiles into the kiss and takes a hold of Leon's lip. Leon takes it as a challenge and steps up his game. Claire and Sherry are done investigating as they head back, confused as why the two didn't follow. Claire peaks around the corner and brings her head back, mouth wide open. Sherry confused, peaks too.

"What are they doing?" Sherry questions.

" I knew it!" Claire talks to herself.

"What? Knew what?" The girls innocence shows.

"Nothing. They just are really good friends."

"Oooh."

The scene goes back to Ivan and Leon as they are still making out, totally void of the world around them. Leon grabs Ivan's waist and brings it to his, closing the distance fully. Eyes closed, enjoying this moment, they continued on. Leon grabs a hold of Ivan's face and turns it, wanting to continue on. Ivan opens one eye and realizes Leon is too into it, feeling something jabbing his thigh. He puts a hand on his chest, moving Leon's hair from his eyes with his other hand and breaking the kiss. Ivan looks up to Leon.

"Huh. I never knew you...-" Ivan looks at Leon.

"I never knew either. But ever since I saw you, I knew I felt something different." Leon states quietly.

"I got hints from when you were carrying me, but I thought you were just being annoying." Ivan laughs.

"Hey, you can't pass on a opportunity like that."

Leon and Ivan laugh for a brief moment. The world around them didn't matter, what they had right now blew the bad situations they had away, freeing them of pain.

Claire decides to play it cool, calling the two over.

"You two okay over there?" Claire calls out. Leon and Ivan look at each other, returning back to the real world. They make their way toward Claire and Leon goes up ahead. Claire nudges Ivan's elbow and his face turns a bright red.

"Oh my god you didn't." Ivan said embarrassed.

"Niiiice." Claire compliments. A hard shade of red fills Ivan, and he looks ahead to see Leon still walking and his RPD suit moving with his muscles.

"I think you'll make a great couple!" Claire adds.

"Claireeeeee!" Ivan calls out.

Sherry runs up to Leon and tugs on his shirt, whispering something into his ear, he turns his head to me with a slight shade of red and looks back to Sherry.

"Umm, I think we're something like that. I don't know if he actually agreed to it." Leon responds.

Ivan runs up to Leon and Claire and they stop around the fence.

"Sherry, that's your name right?" Ivan questions, crouching to her height.

"Yes. What are yours?"

"I'm Ivan."

"I'm Leon."

"I'm Claire."

All three respond.

"Sherry, how long have you been in there?" Ivan asks.

"I've been in there hiding ever since the accidents happened. I was waiting for my mommy and daddy but they didn't come, so I ran back inside and just went to my room. I woke up and no one was in there besides a man calling out my name. I didn't know him so I hid because I was scared." Sherry explains.

"Well you did the right thing. I'm glad to have found you. Do you have contact with your mommy and daddy?" Ivan asks.

"They work for Umbrella!"

"The big pharmaceutical company?" Claire ask.

"Yeah, I don't get to see them often. I was really hoping they would be there to pick me up." Sherry adds.

"Don't worry, I don't get to see my parents often either." Claire adds and Ivan agrees. Leon is just staring again, lost in the conversation.

"I'm glad you three helped me."

"I'm glad you three helped me too. I really appreciate it Sherry." Sherry smiles at Ivan, obviously proud of her work.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ivan pulls out the pendant from his pants pocket, handing it to Sherry.

"My necklace! Oh thank you!" Sherry jumps with joy.

The wall behind them bursts open, a grey figure with a trench coat and fedora walks through.

"Holy shit! It's him again!" Leon calls out.

"Sherry we have to run!" Claire calls out and they all make haste ahead. The figure behind them follows and all three run ahead, away from him.

"The elevator!" Ivan points to it and the end of the hall. They all run into it and close it, the giant comes and grabs a hold of the closing doors, opening it slowly. He peaks his head through, revealing his lifeless eyes, and expressionless face. Sherry screams as Ivan readys his gun. The figure stops his attack and falls to the ground. They look confused as they see a giant claw protruding from his waist. The claw rips out his side and the figure loosens his grip on the door. The monster from before peeks his head through the corner of the monster and a giant eye makes eye contact with them. The monster throws the tyrant to the side and readys for an attack.

"Daddy! No!" Sherry calls out. He jumps on the elevator.

"Not again!" Ivan calls out as the elevator begins to shake.

"Hold on!" Leon calls out as the elevator drops all the way down, crashing.

5 minutes has passed and Leon, Claire, and Ivan lay there. Sherry runs up to Claire and yells out.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sherry tried to wake anyone. She notices a figure and runs off. Soon after, Claire is waken back up due to a bright light in her eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The woman calls out.

"Not infected..." The woman states.

"Sherry?" Claire begins to talk, regaining consciousness.

"Where's Sherry?" Claire asks.

"Sherry... Sherry's fine... Was an impressive display of strength." The woman talks to herself, trying to ignore Claire.

Claire looks at Leon and Ivan, unconsciously sleeping.

"Leon! Ivan!" Claire calls out.

"They're fine." The woman walks around.

"We have to assess the situation."

"Who are you? I'm Claire." She asks.

"I didn't foresee this..." The woman continues.

"Where is she? Hello?" Claire asks.

"What...? Oh, Annette. Tell me, what happened to William?"

"I don't know. Who is that?"

"The creature responsible for the situation."

"I... Can you help me find Sherry?" Claire asks.

"Seems to be evolving faster than expected."

The woman adds to her notes. Leon and Ivan groan in the back, starting to awake. Annette begins to head off.

"Where are you going?" Claire pauses to ask.

"Listen, I don't have time to play 20 questions." Annete said in a rush. "Everything is under control." Claire, disregarding everything, inputs her need to find Sherry.

"My daughter is not your concern!" With that, Annette takes her leave. Ivan and Leon finally wake up.

"Guys!" Claire runs to them. Ivan looks around and Leon gets up.

"Where's Sherry?" Leon asks.

"I don't know! But we have to find her. There was a woman here but she's gone. Sherry's her daughter. She also mentioned something about William, thought I didn't catch everything she said." Ivan, finally grasping the world around him, tunes in.

Leon turns around and helps Ivan up, making sure he's alright.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Ivan smiles at Leon.

"Sherry is somewhere down here, we need to find her." Claire adds, looking around.

"We have to go." Leon puts in.

With that, they jump down some platforms and head off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Sewer**

They dropped down two platforms into sewer water.

"Ugh what the hell?" Ivan calls out.

"Now I'm gonna smell like shit- literally." Claire makes a joke.

Leon just stood in it, quiet, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Are you okay Leon?" Ivan questions, beginning to giggle at the look of him.

"This is disgusting." Leon adds.

"We've established that, now come on, let's go." Ivan taking charge.

They follow the passage way through the sewer, leading to an area to be jumped on. All three get up and head through the door. They go up stairs and all three climb up the ladder, grouping up at the top. They enter the room and are immediately greeted with growling made by three zombies. They came from different corners of the room and Leon, Claire, and Ivan huddle next to eachother, back to back facing their own zombie. They all pump bullets into their head, eventually dropping the three.

"Great to know they're down here." Ivan said.

They check the room for anything around, then decide to move on. They jump down two platforms into another room, looking around. Ivan and Claire head towards the VHS while Leon looks over.

"Ada!" Leon yells out. Ivan and Claire rush over to where Leon was and looked through the window. There, the woman with the trenchcoat layed there, unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Claire asks.

"I don't know, but we have to help her." Leon adds.

"What about Sherry?" Ivan adds.

"Damnit. Let's split up. We have to cover this area as best as we can." Leon calls out.

"I'll look for Sherry! Leon and Ivan, go find a way to open that door. Meet here if anything." Claire makes a plan and Ivan and Leon nod their head to that and with that, Claire heads off. Ivan heads to the right of the room and checks the door. The examined the situation for a good 10 minutes before coming to a solution.

"It's a puzzle. We solve it, the door opens." Ivan thinks out loud.

"How we get the pieces, I don't know." Ivan says while walking around.

"The pieces might be scattered through this place." Leon adds in.

They begin to head the way Claire went through. Leon sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms around Ivan.

"I'm glad she assigned us together. Let's find these pieces quickly." Leon winks.

"Yeah, I want to leave here with as many lives as I can save." Ivan said seriously.

"I know, I know. I'm glad to be here with you." Leon goes on.

Ivan turns around and grabs Leon's collar, kissing him passionately. Leon suprised at first, closes his eyes soon after, getting into it. Ivan pulls away and looks at him.

"Now, you got what you wanted. Can we save these people?" Ivan asks.

"Yeah, lets go." Leon said surprised at his actions. They head across the bridge Claire must've activated and turned to the left.

"It's a rail bus? That's our way out of here. After we find everyone, we leave through that." Leon calls out.

Ivan examines it closely.

"We need an ID chip." Ivan says.

Ivan notices a note Claire left on the table.

"Dear Ivan and Leon,

Watch out, this place is littered with zombies. Also keep an eye out, there's something swimming in the sewage. I'll meet at the room when I find Sherry. Get Ada so we can get out of here. Good luck and stay alive please."

Leon read it over the shoulder of Ivan and he put it down. They walk back over near the bridge to the door. The enter it and descend down the staircase, slowing down near the final steps.

"There's some around the corner." Leon calls out.

"They're waiting for us. Let's make some noise to attract them." Ivan said while pulling out his SMG.

Leon begins banging on the walls and yelling out "hey, over here!" The zombies come around the corner, growling at us. Three of them start making their way up. Ivan began firing at their head, knocking them away. Leon puts the finishing blow in all of them.

"Kill stealer." Ivan says jokingly.

"Gotta get the K/D up some way." They both chuckle at the situation and head down the stairs, aiming around the corner.

"We're good." They look in both directions to see what's available.

"The door over there is locked still. I think Claire has the tool for it." Ivan calls out.

"Back into the sewer waters we go." Leon said in a disgusted manor.

"Come on, it ain't that bad." Ivan jumps in, almost barfing.

"This would be one of those times I wouldn't mind getting carried." Ivan says in a flirting manor.

Leon takes a moment and looks at Ivan.

"I've carried you enough. It's my turn."

"Funny." Ivan claps back.

They walk through the sewer, going back to where they started to see if Claire opened that door. Ivan was in the lead and he was having difficulty moving quickly through the waters. He was about to pass a pipe when a giant pink creature comes crawling out, slumping in the water, not responding.

Ivan backs up into Leon, both aiming their gun. The monster begins to shake and starts groaning. It reveals its head that separates into multiple tenticle like objects in its mouth. He begins eating the sewage and Ivan and Leon look in disgust. The monster notices the two and cries out, readying to attack. It spits out something that begins swimming through the water, screeching out. Ivan shoots the water as those things were ready to attack too.

"What the hell is it spitting out?" Ivan yells out.

Ivan begins shooting the monster around the body, barely flinching. Leon pulls out his magnum, putting a bullet on the side of its neck, exposing another eye.

"The eye, shoot the eye!" Ivan calls out. Leon puts 2 magnum shots in the eye, bursting it and making the monster seize. It drops into the water, lifeless. Ivan and Leon look at it, making sure no movement comes from it.

"It's dead." Leon calls out. They move past the monster on to the platform, going through the open door. They walk through the room and step on the elevator. Leon puts his head on Ivan's shoulder on the way up. Ivan runs his hand under his chin, calming him.

"The sewer is as fucked up as the surface... but we're almost done here." Ivan reassures him.

The elevator reaches the top and they notice a body on the floor.

Leon walks over to it and handles it while Ivan looks around. Gunshots are fired, ending the obviously playing dead zombie. They walk through the door and look around, looking left and right. All the bodies here laid lifeless, someone obviously putting them down.

"Claire has a great shot." Ivan compliments her.

They go down a red painted staircase, noticing dead soldiers.

"Are those soldiers? They have the Umbrella symbol on their suits... what happened?" Ivan wonders. Leon stares closely and takes the lead, continuing on. He notices a caset tape next another dead soldier on the floor and picks it up, pocketing it.

"One of them had a tape." Leon calls out.

"I think the room has a Caset Player, we can watch it when we get back."

They continue down, on to more waste. They start rushing through, heading right on the fork way. Another one of the pink monsters laid in the water, lifeless. At the end of the fork was a door opened leading to a long staircase. They start heading down when they heard swearing and screaming.

"Claire?!" They both said rushing down the stairs. They look over the railing and see Claire running in the sewage, away from groups of those things.

"Claire! Keep running, we'll cover you!" Ivan calls out and Claire looks up, still running. She was no where near the ladder but was hauling ass to it. Ivan and Claire begin firing into the monsters, stunning them. Claire runs past them, jumping on a mountain of a flesh like substance. She's almost to the ladder.

"Come on Claire!" Ivan calls out, waiting at the ladder. Suddenly, one of those things emerge from the water, grabbing Claire. Ivan acts fast and jumps down onto the monster's back, grabbing his shotgun. He remembers the spot Leon shot to reveal an eye and pumps non stop bullets into it. Claire is punching the monster, trying to make it let go. The monster sounds like it's stomaching something that's coming through it's throat, it begins to start gagging. Ivan reaches the eye of the monster and Leon and Ivan shoot at it at the same time, bursting the eye. The monster falls over, making a huge splash in the water, letting Claire go. Claire begins to catch her breath as Ivan grabs her hand, leading her up the ladder. The monsters were right behind them as zombies nearby has reanimated too. They grab for the legs and miss, leaving them empty handed. Claire and Ivan reach the top, breathing heavily.

"Are you two okay?" Leon calls out, checking on them.

Claire, still calming herself, looks up. She catches Ivan's stare and they begin to laugh. Their laugh together echo's through the sewer.

"Holy shit we did it!" Ivan screams out.

"Woo!" Claire screams out.

Their laughter dies down and they begin to get serious.

"Are you okay though?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, thank you so much. I would've been dead there if it wasn't for you." Claire adds.

"Look, I found three chess pieces and a fancy gun." Claire shows the pair. Ivan takes the puzzle pieces.

"It looks like the pieces for the door." Ivan examines the pieces. Groaning could be heard from under them.

"Let's get out of here." Leon calls out. They make their way back to the way they started, regrouping. Leon puts in the VHS tape and Ivan watches it with him. Claire is off trying to solve the puzzle to the door. The video starts off with soldiers claiming something about a G-Virus. Two soldiers drop on the floor in front for the unexpexting man. The man, now distressed, is holding a suit case, saying he won't hand it over, calling it his life's work. The soldiers keep asking him to hand it over, when suddenly one opens fire, shooting the man. One soldier calls out to hold their fire. The soldier yells at the soldier who fired shots, repeating some orders they were given by someone. They make a call to their leading officer, claiming they had to take out the target. Lying, the soldier confirms it. With that, they grab the suitcase, running out the room. The video ends there.

"G-Virus? What did that man have to do with it? And why did the soldiers need it so bad?" Leon questions. Ivan couldn't comprehend the situation, trying to think of many situations and answers.

"I don't know, but whatever it is was important." Ivan says.

"Guys! I got the door open!" Claire calls out from the side of the room.

They run over to her and notice the open door. She runs down the staircase and Ivan and Leon looked confused.

"Come on, Sherry is this way!" With that, they head off.

"Ada should be in here." Leon states.

"It won't open." Ivan says trying to open the gate.

"It needs power." Ivan calls out. Claire stayed behind and Leon and Ivan walk ahead into the power room. After minutes of swapping around switches, they get the power running. Leon makes his way towards the door and tries to open it. He's knocked down on the floor, blood dripping from his arm. A loud scream pierces their ears above them.

"Leon!" Ivan begins dragging Leon away from the attack site when the hand comes down again, aiming for Ivan. This continues for about 3 to 4 more times before the attacker goes quiet.

"Leon! Leon!" Ivan shakes him getting a response.

"Leon get up! Please!" Ivan begins to pick him up, putting him on his shoulders, his weight proving difficult.

The door begins to rattle as something is beginning to break it open. Claire was screaming but it was inaudible, Ivan had to get Leon and start running. The door is crushed and pulled away by a giant monster, screaming out. Ivan grabs his SMG, not able to aim but just spraying. Majority of the bullets hit the monster, dropping it to its knees. With that, Ivan takes Leon and begins running with him.

"Come on Leon! Stay with me!" He calls out, desperate as he runs around the corner. Something screams out from behind them and deep, heavy footsteps could be heard from behind them. Ivan made his way towards a platform with a giant crane.

"Think Ivan, think!" The situation is stressful and Ivan had to act quick. Leon groans in pain and he lays him on the barrel, ready to fight. He takes notice of the machine powering the crane and hits the switch, bringing the giant metal box back, turning a button with an arrow pointing right green.

"That's it!" Ivan calls out. When the box left the platform, the monster jumps down, roaring into the air, looking at Ivan.

Ivan begins firing into the monster, making it mad. It charges towards him with its claw. Ivan jumps out the way and the monster strikes the floor. The monster, unrelenting, walks towards Ivan. Ivan takes out his Shotgun, noticing the low ammo count.

"Shit, have to make every bullet count." Ivan calls to himself.

He pumps two shots into the monster, dropping it to its knees. Ivan runs back to the machine and presses the button. The giant metal box begins it way back. The monster starts regaining control and Ivan looks at it. He pumps more shells into it and the monster gets knocked back, roaring. The monster lets out a roar as if its ready for a final attack. It begins to charge, scraping the claw against the floor.

"Enjoy you piece of shi-" the box comes soaring in, knocking the beast back, sending it flying off the platform. The roar could be heard falling until it goes quiet.

"And a fuck you too." Ivan blurts over the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Escape**

Ivan runs over to Leon, talking to him.

"Leon, please get up." Ivan grabs a hold of his face, trying to wake him.

"Please..." he begins to cry, getting worried. He puts Leon arms over his shoulder and drags him over his shoulder into a door.

"Stay with me." Ivan whispers.

He enters through the door where Claire was waiting, worried our her mind.

"IVAN!" Claire comes running from inside the room, looking at him.

"What happened to him?!" Claire questions.

"The monster got him, the wound is deep, he needs help!" Ivan states while crying. Together, they drag him to a chair, sitting him down. Claire gets a bottle of the spray ready and Ivan stays close by his side.

"Stay with me... stay with me." Ivan begs Leon. Claire sprays the bottle on Leon's wound. Leon squints his eyes in response.

"Leon!" Ivan calls out.

He begins to regain his thoughts again. Claire is wrapping a bandage around his wound when Leon tries to muffle out words.

"...Iva-..." Leon starts to say.

"I'm here! I'm right here." Ivan rubs his thigh, hoping for a response.

Leon starts to open his eyes, looking around the room. Suddenly, he shoots up, worry around his face.

"LEON!" Ivan hugs him, burying his face under his neck. Leon puts a hand on his back, rubbing it.

"We're alive?" Leon questions.

Ivan shakes his head yes.

"How?" Leon questions.

"Ivan. Ivan kept you alive." Claire responds.

Leon looks at Ivan, staring. Ivan looks at him, hope in his eyes.

"Leon, I'm so glad you're alive." Ivan rubs his face, admiring him.

"What happened?" Leon questions.

"That thing attacked you when you tried leaving. You were knocked out and I had to drag you to a platform where I knocked the fuck off with a crane box." Ivan responds.

"Really?" Leon said smiling.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're-" Leon grabs the back of Ivan's head, bringing it to his. They kiss passionately, forgetting the world around them. Claire stares, smiling. They continue until Leon groans out in pain, leaning back into the chair. Ivan, happy Leon is fine, looks over to Claire.

"Let's go get Ada." Together, they power the machine, lifting the doors. There laid Ada with something sticking out her leg.

Ivan runs over to Ada, screaming her name.

"Ada? Ada wake up." Ivan yells out. Ada gets up, groaning in pain as she grabs her leg.

"You two again? This isn't how I imagined our reunion." Ada jokes.

"We need to get that out." Ivan states.

Ada, crying out it pain again muffles up words.

"I can't get it... just hurry and get it out." Ada demands.

"You sure?" Ivan questions.

"Yes!" Ada demands again.

"Alright, it's gonna hurt." Ivan begins tugging on the metal object, slowly getting a grasp on it. With one pull, it comes out. Claire offers a spray but she denies it, just asking to get her up.

"We're not letting you bleed out." Ivan begins helping wrap her leg. After that, they get her up. Ivan offers an arm but she denies, keeping any pride she has. We leave and Claire enters a room, grabbing Sherry. Something was wrong with her.

"What's happening to her?!" Ivan screams out.

"I found her like that. That thing is looking for her so I hid her in there while you fought him off. I thought I lost you two..." Claire responds.

"I may not look it but I won't lose to some monster easily, especially if it's over the lives of my friends." Claire smiles at the response.

"Now, lets find what we can do for Sherry. We can't give up on her." Claire agrees and starts carrying the sleeping Sherry.

"She's infected, y'know." Ada adds.

"Yes, and we're going to get her help." Claire responds.

"How so?" Ada asks.

"I don't know... but we're not giving up on her."

Ada stares at Claire. Seeing her serious face, Ada exhales.

"There's a secret Umbrella facility near us. We take that rail bus there, there might be an anti virus vaccination waiting to help her." Claire perks up at the news.

"Let's go then!" Claire begins speed walking with Sherry.

Ivan went up ahead to check on Leon. He got himself up and walking and his arm is functional, just sore and cut.

"I'm glad you're fine. I think I expressed that enough though." Ivan laughs, still nervous about the incident.

"Ivan, you may not believe me when I say this but you're really strong. I'm glad to have meet someone like you and got so close. You too Claire. You're both wonderful people." Ivan begins to tear and Claire says her thanks. Leon walks over and hugs Ivan then Claire. They gather in a group hug and back away after a minute. Claire heads out the room to the rail bus. Ivan puts his head on Leon's shoulder and whispers.

"It would've sucked to have lost you, y'know. Be more careful." Ivan says while crying.

"I know. I will. But I have you two here to patch me up if I ever get in trouble." Leon jokes, hugging Ivan back.

"Come on guys! We have to go!" Ada screams out, limping out the door.

"I see you got her back. I'm glad to see everyone here. Let's get Sherry some help." Leon states, putting his shoulder around Ivan to hold him and for support.

"Let's go big boy." Ivan jokes. Together, they walk their way to the shuttle. Ada grabs a wrist band from her side pouch and holds it against the ID scanner. The robotic voice grants them access and they all funnel in.

"Make sure you guys have everything. This may be a one way trip." All three of them sit down, Ivan getting close to Leon.

"We're ready." Claire calls out, putting Sherry down and her leather jacket on her.

"Don't worry Sherry, we'll get you help." Claire calls out.

"Sherry, stay strong. We're gonna fix you up." Ivan adds.

Claire pulls the lever and the machine moves downward. Curiosity sets in and the room became silent.

"So, you guys made it all the way here together?" Ada questions.

"Yup. And we're not gonna separate anytime soon. I consider these two life friends."

Ivan wraps his shoulder around both, bringing them together to him.

"Some more than others." Claire hints.

"Claire! We didn't do anything. I love you both!" Ivan points out.

"Oh really?" Claire jokingly says. Ivan looks over to see Leon with the biggest blush on his face, looking down.

"Great way to hide it!" Ivan calls out, earning a laugh out of everyone in there, even Ada with her slight chuckle. Sherry moans out in distress and Ada looks over.

"She's getting worse. You better hope there's a vaccine." Ada points out.

"I know there is. We're not letting go of her now." Leon reassures.

"You have reached your destination. Enjoy your visit." The female robot calls out, opening the doors.

"That's our stop I guess." Ada and Claire carrying Sherry leave through the door, leaving the two apocalyptic love birds behind.

Ivan helps Leon up.

"I can't believe there was an undergound facility underneath us." Ivan calls out.

"Sketchy to have this kinda thing here." Leon points out.

"How's the arm?" Ivan asks Leon.

"It's doing better... Listen, I just want to personally say thank you. You may not acknowledge it, but without you, Claire and I may not even be alive. You truly saved our lives. You jumped on top of a monster to save Claire and fought another one on one to save me. That takes guts. I'm glad to have met someone like you. Oh, and after we get out of this mess, I'm taking you on a date. You have no choice either." Leon says.

"Aww, Leon! You big love slug. I'll do anything for my friends. And hey, let me thank you too! If you didn't rescue me from that apartment, I would've been one of those walking dead. And I'm glad to have met someone like you too. You mean a lot to me... and it's a yes from me on that date. I'll hold you to it." Ivan winks. Leon laughs and twirls his arm around without any discomfort.

"The arms feels better. Claire and those bottles are something else." Leon says.

"I agree, that made my leg feel a million times better after the burning and stinging sensation of alcohol going into your open wound cleaning out whatever you have in there is over." Ivan states having flashbacks.

"Wow, I guess I felt that too." Leon tries to relate. They hear doors open and walk their way to the other three.

"Are we in?" Leon questions.

"Yup. It's almost over Sherry. Hang in there." She talks to Sherry, still suffering from the infection. Ivan and Leon takes the lead, checking the rooms for any danger.

"We're clear." Leon yells out. He instructs Claire to bring Sherry to the room he's in.

"There's a bed in here." Leon calls out. Claire gently places Sherry on the bed and turns around to the group. Ada was looking through the databases trying to find something.

"Whatcha looking for Ada?" Ivan questions.

"Any information on this hell hole, I plan on taking this corporation down for what its done." Ada declares seriously, continuing her research.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks confused.

"Umbrella. They're the one that started all this. Annette Birkin was the woman to make the virus, spreading it through Raccoon City, infecting everyone. Umbrella is behind this, and I'm shutting it down."

All three stood there, surprised. Silence filled the room and Ivan muffles up some words.

"I'm going to help stop it too. For the people that I knew, for the innocent lives that's been taken away... I want in." Ivan calls out.

"I joined the force to save people and if putting a stop to Umbrella will do this, then count me in." Leon adds on.

"I won't stand around and have innocent people have their lives stripped from them. We will stop this, together." Claire finishes it and look at everyone, smiling.

"Fine then. We need to find a sample of the virus and I'll bring it back to headquarters. There, they'll make a vaccine for anyone else infected." Ada explains the plan.

"But to get anywhere in this place, we're going to need ID bands. To find one in here is difficult, but according to the computer, there's a sleeping chamber located near the cafeteria with a body holding the right chip to enter through the doors ahead. You get it, we can explore this place and find the rest." Ada gives out the information.

"I'll stay here with Sherry and watch her as I do my research. Are you three up to it?" Ada asks.

"We'll get that Virus and vaccine." Claire responds and the other two agreeing. With that, they head through the door, knowing their location.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Eyes Set On The Goal**

"Who would've known..." Ivan throws into the air.

"Right beneath us... something that would change our lives. How did no one stop this?" He continuing on.

"It's a crazy idea but this company is evil and must be stopped. Those assholes have something coming..." Claire said, getting angry at the thought. They walk through the first four and the atmosphere sinks, presenting a tense and dark situation. They all get ready as they know what's up ahead.

"It's a tight space so let's not get cornered." Leon says, getting his pistol ready. They step near the door and it slides open. Each slowly step through, taking note the graphic scene before them.

"Holy shit..." Ivan whispers, noticing nothing but blood and knocked over tables.

"Look! There's a ladder over there." Claire points out. Even though she was whispering, she's attracted the attention of one, and it begins to get up off the ground. It starts growling and heads towards us. Leon quickly put it down and the body fell over, alerting another one that's been eating a body on the floor. This one was in a doctor gown meaning she must've worked here. Another one from across the room gets up too. Claire and Ivan deal with them and head there way up the ladder, through the vent, dropping in the kitchen. Another automatic door slides open, revealing a zombie soldier. Ivan misses 2 shots at its head, hitting its chest. He notices

that the body armor is protecting it and points higher. He aims higher and takes two shots, bringing the monster down. They step into the chamber room, noticing it had been destroyed too. There was a hand sticking out with the ID chip they needed.

"I'm not touching it." Ivan crosses his arms, refusing to.

"I'll do it." Leon walks slowly to it, grabbing the wrist and taking out the chip. He gives it to Claire where she there inserts it into her band.

Leon, checked under the slightly opened capsule and tried to get the figure to move. Ivan stood, unamused, just staring with his arms crossed. Leon puts the hand down and follows Claire and Ivan out the door, going back to the main lobby. They reach the lobby and check to see if the chip works. She holds it close to the door and it opens wide, revealing a giant open area with emptiness on the bottom.

"Woah..." Ivan and Claire say, suprised.

"Dr. Li, your presence is urgently requested by Chief Catwright in the east area." A female AI calls out.

"Must be the ID band... I'm guessing the body that was back there must've been theirs..." Ivan quietly saying, thinking back to the hand.

Ivan steps ahead to press the button on the ledge, acknowledging the dead soldier to the right. He walks over to him, something catching his eye. He picks a device with letters on it, making some type of noise.

"What's that?" Asks Leon.

"No idea. Might be useful tho." He pockets the device and walks across the bridge. Claire, there interacting with the terminals, all gave her access denied. She opens the terminal on the west side, extending the bridge.

They enter through the door and end up in what seems to be a lobby. They split up looking for anything of interest, but they place is just scattered with garbage. Ivan trips on a bottle, sending him flying to the floor. Leon and Claire giggles as he rubs his side. Claire walks over and offers a hand.

"Clumsy huh?" Leon shouts out.

Ivan glares at him then looks over at Claire and whispers thanks. He walks ahead of the two into the next room. There was nothing here but a giant window showing plant life. He continues walking into the next door.

"What the hell?" Ivan asks as the door is caught by vines, struggling to open. The vines let loose and the door slides open, revealing a room filled with vines and leaves.

"What happened in here?" Ivan questions. Claire and Leon catch up to Ivan, a shocked expression soon filling their face too. Ivan walks ahead in the room, taking notice of a body held up by vines. He walks by it, not wanting to pay attention to it. He continues ahead walking slowly as he questions what's around him. He reaches the end of a hallway where he hears something that sounds like clicking. He rounds the corner and to his horror, a monster made of vines wrapped around a skeleton comes around the corner, limping to him.

"What the fuck?!" He screams out, Leon and Claire hear this and come rushing through the room to see what's going on. The monster makes his way towards Ivan. He pulls out his gun, shooting it.

"Why isn't it going down?!" He wonders. He continues firing and the monster proceeds forward, unharmed.

"It won't die!" Ivan calls out. Leon joins him as he shoots the monster too. Claire takes out her Grenade Launcher and fires a flame round into it, knocking it down. It shakes on the ground then becomes lifeless.

"What the hell is that? That's not like the rest!" Ivan freaks out, staring at the body.

"Whatever it is doesn't die to bullets." Claire calls out, examining the body.

"Is the plants around here doing something to these things?" Leon asks trying to figure it out.

After moments of examining it, they begin to move ahead, Ivan being last. They all walk over the body into the waiting to enter the next room. Ivan takes one step over the body when it comes back to life, grabbing his leg. The monster opens its head splitting it into two to reveal sharp teeth on both sides of the skull. Ivan freaks out and kicks it. The monster let go of Ivan and stands up, in pursuit again.

"GUYS!" Leon and Claire rush back to the room again, noticing Ivan backed into a corner.

"Get away from him!" Leon runs over.

"Leon! Move!" Claire yells with her Grenade Launcher ready. She shoots another flame round into it, knocking it on the floor. This time, it spasms on the ground and gets set on fire, the skin and vines becoming black and charred. It lets out a ear piercing screech as it clicks and dies off. Ivan steps from the corner, looking at it.

"Is it dead?" Ivan questions. Leon kicks it to make sure and the area he kicked turned into ashes.

"Yeah, it's dead." Leon calls out.

"Those things can only die from fire." Claire points out from her information on the situation.

"Well we don't have anything to deal with those besides your Grenade Launcher." Leon points out. Ivan takes no time and rushes ahead of the group, absolutely petrified. Leon and Claire follow. Together again, they examine the room. Leon finds a notes on the desk.

"You guys might want to read this." Leon calls the two over. Claire grabs the note and begins reading.

"Plant 43: Day 4

The lifeform has shown improvement. The vines has spread throughout the greenhouse and has reacted well with the virus. We look forward to more experiments with it.

Day 5:

The plant has completely spread through the greenhouse and increased in size. The research team is astonished at the sudden growth. The vines itself has been seen moving. Marvelous specimen holding the future of research.

Day: 6

The specimens size has grown again. We might have to take precautions to stop the growth. Further research will be documented somewhere else."

Claire finishes. Leon grabs the bloody tape recorder next to it and plays it.

"We've induced the specimen with a herbicide, preventing it from growing. My partner and I will go inside the greenhouse and document further. Here, hold it and follow me." Footsteps are heard following a brief silence.

"Ah, beautiful. This seems to be the core. I will retrieve a sample from it and bring it back to the lab. Get the herbicide from the lab and stop the growth, we no longer need this subject anymore. The boss will be happy to hear that the specimen has bonded with the virus... finished. Okay, let's head back to the lab and analyze-... what the? Impossible... the plant is coming to life. Run! Get to the door!"

Muffled screams could be heard in the distance and the person holding the recorder could be heard running from something. A door sound could be heard before screaming from the recorder is projected. Hard knocking against metal is heard and a dropping of something is played through. Groaning and an opened door is heard before a slump sound is played through, ending the recording.

"..." Ivan and Leon stare at the recording, horrified.

"What happened here?" Ivan looks out the window. He notices a body held up against the wall with a shimmering light protruding from it.

"Guys! The ID chip!" Ivan points to it and Leon and Claire look over!

"He's too high up and the plant is holding him against the glass." Claire calls out.

"The guy on the recorder mentioned something about a herbicide that can kill that thing? Let's look for it." Ivan calls out. They run out the sliding door into the greenhouse. Clicking could be heard from the distance.

"Let's get it and get out." They run to the sliding door into the lab, noticing the herbicide sitting on a container. They run over to it and press the button, but nothing happened.

"Dispense the appropriate amount of liquid into the container and try again." The machine calls out.

"Great... we need to get it just right." Leon calls out.

"I'll do it. You two find anything useful around the room." Claire calls out, getting to work. They walk around the room looking for anything of importance. Ivan begins reading notes from the research and Leon steps behind him, wondering what's he reading.

"Whatever went on here has these guys troubled. They finally got it working and it turns on them." Ivan says to Leon.

"These bastards deserve it." He responds back.

"I guess you're right." He didn't realize Leon was that close to him and backs up into him, rubbing against him.

"Woah there." Leon calls out.

"Hey! Back up next time!" Ivan yells out.

"Hey! I got it!" Claire calls out.

Leon and Ivan rush over to see the liquid being disposed into the container. It finishes and a container shoots out, filled with green liquid. Ivan picks it up and heads out the sliding door they came in. More clicking could be heard. They rush back to the room they were in and puts the container into a machine labeled dispenser. He presses the button and an AI starts talking.

"Dispensing solution. Please standby." The sprinklers turn on and sprays the plant, shriveling it up and loosening the giant plant holding the body. It falls down knocking the chip from its wrist, laying it on the ground.

The AI starts talking again.

"Warning! You have dispersed a dangerous solution without authorization. Your actions have been logged and you may be subject to disciplinary measures."

"That did the trick." Leon said.

"I'll go get it." Ivan calls out. He steps out the area and makes his way towards the chip, taking note of those plant monsters again.

"Jeez they were in here." He says to himself.

He arrives at the body and looks at it.

"Poor bastard." He said to the body, picking up the chip near it. Heavy footsteps begin to pick up.

"Who's there?" The glass breaks open and the grey tyrant comes back, dropping onto the floor with him.

"Oh shit!" Ivan cusses and begins running the other way. The plant zombies begin to get up, making a clicking noise.

"IVAN!" Muffled screams could be heard through the glass, suddenly they go quiet and gunshots could be heard. Ivan checks the window from where it came from and notices one of those plant monsters in there with them. He continues running past the plants and from the tyrant into the next from, noticing a fire on the floor.

"We have to go!" Claire screams out. The tyrant enters through the door, footsteps picking up again. Leon points his gun at his head and shoots into it, knocking him back.

"Go!" Ivan yells. They run out the door into the vine area. Clicking could be heard again.

"Shit there's another one!" Claire fires one nade at it, knocking it down. They run past it and enter the next room, footsteps still following. They make their way back to the lobby and the footsteps stopped.

They stood in quiet while they catch their breath. Ivan kneels to the ground while breathing.

"I want to go home." He calls out.

He gets up and walks over to Claire, handing her the ID chip. Her along with Leon, are still catching their breath. She puts the chip in and they walk out the door back into the giant open area. They walk across the bridge way and interact with the other terminal, extending the bridge. They knew they were almost done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Unrelenting**

"We must be close." Ivan calls out. Claire and Leon nods their head and they all step into the room. It was dark and no power was on. They walk around to the operating chair and try to leave through the door. It wouldn't open.

"Damnit no! We're so close! I can feel it." Leon hits the cold metal door. Ivan turns around to see if there's anything in this room that can help. He notices an electrical outlet near a wall, giving 3 letters labeled OSS. He pulls out the machine and checks it for an OSS symbol. He switches it to it and puts the machine inside the box, turning on the power in the room. A door could be heard sliding from the distance. He walks back to Leon and Claire were at and gives a thumbs up. They walk through the door and is presented with another open area and a bridge leading across. They all start running across it, passion filling them as they know they're close. Immediately after stepping through the doors in the end, they are all a sprayed with something and then cooled off with a mist. It felt refreshing and it was probably some type of protocol. Ivan steps through first and looks around, noticing a terminal to the left. He runs to it and puts his head to it, reading a tag on the bottom.

"G-Virus." He reads and begins to tear up.

"We did it... Sherry! We're coming!" He calls out. The terminal opens from Claire accessing it from the nearby terminal. Smoke comes pouring out and like the holy grail, two vials sat there. One labeled with "vaccine" and the other with "G-Virus." Ivan and Leon grab both. They all cheered in the room, rushing out to leave.

"We can get out of here now." Ivan states.

"We did it guys." Leon compliments the team, staring proudly.

"What can't we do?" Claire adds.

They continue rushing out the door, crossing the bridge. All three were grouped up crossing the bridge.

"Back to-" Ivan gets knocked back, falling to the ground. A roar echoed throughout the open area. The beast came back, looking different. It launches Ivan over to Leon and Claire with his giant claw and he rolls. Ivan, still on the ground, looks up. The beast raises its claw, and distant screams from Leon and Claire echo through the room. He squints at the monster, ready for the end. The beast was about to strike with its claws before its pushed back, roaring out.

Leon and Claire point their gun, ready to fire.

"Move! He's mine." A voice comes from behind them. Annette is stumbling through, pushing the two out the way. Ivan takes this opportunity to get up, pointing his gun too. Annette stood by him and pointed her gun again.

"This has to end!" Annette says, shooting the beast again. It screams out again, falling onto the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon calls out to Annette. She readys her gun again.

"Sorry William. You left me no choice." She fires one last shot, putting the beast down. Leon runs over and touches Ivan. He crouched, examining the monster. Ivan limps

back to Claire and she checks on him.

"You call this thing William? Why?" Leon questions.

"It shouldn't have been this way." She yells out.

"It's Umbrella's fault- this whole mess." She states.

"You're Umbrella too. You're telling me you aren't involved in this?" Leon asks.

"Yes... But we never meant for this to happen!" She screams out, worried.

"Tell me everything - right from the start!" Leon gets up and confronts her. Claire and Ivan begin to listen up as she tells the story.

"..." Claire and Ivan stood in silence.

"So you made this monster?" Leon asks.

"We made the G-Virus but never intended it to-"

"You can spin it any way you want. You're still responsible." He interupts her. Claire catches movement in the corner of her eye, noticing the monster getting up.

"Watch out!" Claire yells out as the monster grabs Annette, squeezing her. Claire and Ivan fire shots into the arm, but it doesn't get dazed. Annette is then thrown to the wall, falling to the ground. Groans of pain come from her and Ivan limps over to her. She laid there, crying out in pain. Ivan, now pissed, runs over to the button with his arm covering his chest, lowering the bridge. Ivan hands Annette the vaccine.

"What're you doing?" She questions.

"I had enough of him. Go help Sherry!" He yells out. William transforms again, sprouting two monstrous arms from his back, roaring out. Claire, with Ivan, stand together.

"We've got this." She calls out. They both jump down, now joined by sLeon.

"You don't know what you're up against!" Annette screams out.

"I have a pretty damn good idea." Claire yells out.

"You're coming between me and my friends, William, and I'm just about done with it." Ivan yells out to the monster, getting his gun ready.

"Payback time." Leon says to the monster.

"Whatever you do, don't stop until it's finished!" Annette calls out.

"Trust me!" Claire yells out.

"This ends now."

The three face off against William. Eyes sprout from William and it becomes the goal of the three to shoot them off.

"Split up and get the eyes!" Leon calls out. All three run in separate directions, confusing William. He decided to go for Ivan.

"You know how this ended last time William." He begins firing at him, pushing him back. Leon and Claire are handeling the eyes from the back though it's proving difficult. William charges up a move and dashes to Ivan. He quickly jumps out the way, dodging the creature. He fires a bullet on to the eye on its leg, bursting it. William screams out in pain and gets up, continuing the onslaught. It now has its eyes set on Claire, slowly making its way towards her.

"We're stopping you here!" She yells out, firing at William. He jumps at Claire with his claw and she rolls behind him, firing a bullet on to William's back, bursting the eye there. It sends William into a rampage, finally getting annoyed at Leon who's continues firing at the creature. It turns it heads towards him, roaring out. It slowly steps towards him, closing the gap. It swings towards him and Leon jumps to the back, avoiding his unrelenting attack. Claire fires a grenade round at it, stunning him, making him kneel. Leon pulls out his magnum, aiming at his big eye on his shoulder.

"Don't think I forgot about what you did." He fires a shot into William's eye, making him roar out in pain, knocking him back. His body leans back, revealing a chest full of eyes.

"Shoot his chest!" Leon yells out, continuing his fire with his magnum. Ivan pulls out his shotgun and Claire with her SMG and begin firing into the chest. William roars again, getting up. His chest was still exposed and he roars out again. He makes his way towards a elevator, beginning to lift it. He tears out the wall from and throws it in the middle. Causing the three to separate again. He then runs over to a canister, picking it up, throwing it at Leon. He jumps out the way, falling on the ground, a fire develops behind him.

"Leon!" Ivan yells out. He starts firing at Williams chest again. William gets knocked back before yelling out one last roar. He rushed to Ivan who tried making his way to Leon and swipes his leg, knocking him down. Ivan gulps in pain. He stands over Ivan, readying his claws.

"Ivan!" Claire and Leon yell out. Ivan pulls out a knife, stabbing it into William's chest, knocking him back. He gets his shotgun off the floor and fires it into his chest area.

William, barely managing to recover, falls to the ground. Ivan jumps on him, point blanking his shotgun into his chest. With his last shell, he shoots it into his chest, bursting his eyes. William roars a ghastly roar which echoes throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. William's arms spasm into the air then drops to the ground, lifeless.

"Fuck you." Ivan says to the body. Claire comes running to him looking at him. He jumps down from William.

"Is it over?" Claire asks.

"Yeah... it is." Ivan says, exhausted and hurt. Leon runs over to Ivan, hugging him.

"Nice going." Leon says.

The three congratulate each other, getting together for a group hug.

"Subject neutralized." An AI calls out. The three break up and head towards the elevator.

"Let's go see Sherry!" They take the elevator up and run back to where Sherry was. They enter the room to see Annette crouching over the bed, head on it. Sherry, with her eye looking better, begins to wake up. She looks at us and smiles.

"I knew you'd make it." We all smile at hearing her voice again.

"My mom needs help." Sherry points out.

Ivan walks over to her, touching her shoulder.

"Annette?" Annette shoots up, focusing her eyes on Sherry.

"Sh- Sherry... how are you?" She asks.

"Okay. You don't look so good." Sherry points out.

Annette tries getting up but screams out in pain.

"Mommy?" Sherry blurts out, concerned.

"Hey, look at the screen... Oh thank god." Annette praises.

"Is Sherry gonna be alright?" Claire asks Annette.

"She'll be weak for a little while but... Yes. She's free of the G-Virus." Annete states.

Everyone cheers in the room, looking at Sherry.

Annette, still crouching, looks to Leon.

"Please, promise me you'll destroy the G-Virus." Annette asks Leon.

Leon steps forward.

"I can't, it's evidence. It's going to the FBI."

Annette coughs. "You trust that bitch?" She questions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon, confused on what she meant.

"She's not FBI, she's a Mercenary. She's gonna sell it... The G-Virus is gonna go to the highest bidder.." She states to Leon.

"Bullshit." Leon now upset.

"I hope you're right. But if the G-Virus gets into the wrong hands..."

Annete tries moving, but continues to scream out in pain, lying down on the floor.

Sherry and Claire run over to her.

"What happened?" Sherry asks.

"She was attacked..." Claire responds.

"Don't... don't worry about me." Annette groans out.

"Take my daughter... to safety." Words barely able to leave her lips. She hands Claire an ID chip.

"I'm sorry Sherry... for everything." Annette whispers out.

"Your life is what is important now-" She begins to groan out of pain. Ivan holds on to Leon and watches from the back, Ivan tearing up.

"We can't just leave her here." Sherry begs Claire.

"You're right, we can't." Leon goes over to help Claire pick her up.

"Attention: unauthorized removal of a [level 4] virus detected. Facility lockdown initiated."

"What does that mean?" Claire asks.

"It's the self destruct code, just in case the G-Virus leaves the building." Annette quietly says, coughing out in pain.

"Please... save my daughter." Annette begs Claire. Ivan turns his head into Leon's arm, not looking anymore. Annette begins hiccuping, the life escaping from her body. Her last breaths come out, and she layed there, lifeless.

Sherry puts her body over Annette's body.

"No!" Sherry begins crying.

"Sherry... Sherry... say goodbye to your mom. Please say goodbye." The building starts shaking. Sherry kneeled there, crying over her mom's body.

"Sherry, she loved you, okay?" Claire, emotions filling her too, tugging on Sherry.

"We gotta get going. C'mon." She tugs on Sherry. Sherry realizes she's gone and kisses her on the cheek, saying goodbye. Ivan rushes over to her and hugs her, rubbing her back. Leon and Claire join in.

"I'm ready." Sherry whispers, tears still falling from her. Ivan holds her hand and wipes the tears.

"You're right about this jacket." She says to Claire

"I'm so lucky to have you guys." She says to us.

"Alright Sherry! We gotta go now. We can talk more about it later." Claire rushes her. They all run out the door, equipping the ID Chip and going to the elevator.

"Thank you Annette." Ivan turns around and states then leaving behind Leon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Against the Clock**

They all run across the bridge. Claire with Sherry are ahead and Leon and Ivan are close behind.

"Leon!" Ada comes limping across the bridge. Leon turns around and so does Ivan.

"I was worried." She states, limping towards them. Ivan starts to get visibly upset, remembering what Annette said.

"I was just thinking about you." Leon states.

"Together with us, we make a good team. But I gotta ask you something." Leon walks towards her.

"The way's clear! Please tell me you got it." Ada said, continuing her way. She's now attracted the attention of Sherry and Claire.

"We have to go!" Claire yells.

"Oh I got it." Leon responds to Ada.

"Let me verify the G sample and let's get the hell out of here." Ada holds out her hand, waiting.

"Before we do that... I ran into Annette. She claims your not FBI." Leon calls her out.

"Oh Leon." She laughs and pulls out her gun.

"Why couldn't you just hand over the sample?" She questions, pointing the gun at him. Ivan reacts and pulls out his, pointing it towards her. She aims it at Ivan and back to Leon, threatening them.

"As much as we thought we could trust you, we didn't." Leon pulls out his. The area around then shakes harder.

Ada, not giving up.

"Look... I'm just doing my job. Just hand it over." Ada tries reasoning with the two.

"And I'm doing mine! Drop that damn gun! I'm taking you in!" Leon yells.

"Hand over the sample! I don't want to hurt you." She readys her gun.

"Guys?" Claire yells out.

The bridge underneath the three break, making Ada fall back, her gun still pointing at Leon. Leon lowers his gun. Ivan looked at him.

"What're doing?" Ivan questions.

"Shoot me then... but I don't think you can." Leon states.

"Leon?!" Ivan yells at him, confused as to what he's doing. Ada readys her gun, pointing it at him. Ivan looks at her, wondering what'll happen. After moments that felt like eternity of her holding the gun at him, she drops it, silence filling the room. We stare at eachother with emotionless faces. A gunshot is fired, piercing through Ada.

"Mommy!" Sherry called out. Annette immediately drops to the ground, no movement from her. Ada falls over and Leon runs to her, grabbing her hand. Ivan tries running over to help when the bridge underneath them breaks more. He stopped in fear of bringing them all down.

"Hold on! I think I can-" the floor breaks more underneath Leon, the G-Virus falling from his waist into the unknown. Ada was still suspended, holding on to Leon.

"Just forget it. Let go." She says to Leon.

"Shut it." Leon responds back. His grip on her loosened, and she gets dropped farther. She looks at him and the group, almost smiling. Leon couldn't hold on for any longer.

"ADA!" All three yelled out, the building shaking immensely now. Ada drops into the abyss, becoming dark. The floor breaks off some more and Ivan runs to Leon, picking him up.

"We tried Leon. Now come on, we have to go." Ivan says to him. Leon stayed quiet when Ivan was walking him back to the elevator with Sherry and Claire.

"We can't save them all..." Claire points out, Leon still quiet. To try to make Leon fell better, Ivan grabbed his hand, gently tugging him into the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: No Rest For The Dead**

All four enter the elevator. Sherry was holding Claire's hand and Ivan was looking at Leon who was staring blankly out the glass.

"Leon?" Ivan asks, not getting a response.

He steps closer to him, standing by his side.

"I don't think she was bad, but her motives were odd. I think she wanted to stop this as much as we did." Ivan said to Leon.

"She gave us a way to save Sherry... if her motives were to just use us for the Virus, don't you think she would've hid that from us? She saved a life..." Leon perks up.

"You tried to save her. You did your best and that's all anyone could ask for." Ivan gets close to Leon, rubbing shoulder to shoulder.

"I love you..." Leon whispers.

"Huh?" Ivan didn't pick up what he said.

Leon turns to face him.

"I love you." He repeats.

Ivan stare at him and smiles.

"I love you too. Now let's get the hell out of here. All of us." He turns to Sherry and Claire, who responds with a smile. They reach the end of the elevator.

"11 minutes until detonation." They all rush out the elevator, beginning to sprint. They open the first door and rush down stairs and out through the other door. They all rush to the lift at the end of the platform and take it, going down. At the bottom, two plant zombies come to life, clicking. They quickly run past them and into the next door. There, they take an ladder down, nearing another door. Just before the step close to it, the tyrant comes back.

"Uh, is this a fucking joke?" Leon calls out. Ivan takes a flash grenade out his pocket and takes the pin from it, throwing it on the ground.

"Cover your eyes!" He screams out. Before the tyrant could take a step, he's blinded, stepping back and covering his eyes. They run past him into the door, the footsteps following.

"9 minutes until detonation."

They enter a room filled with fire in the background. An explosion pushes Ivan to the side but Leon catches him and continues running. Claire and Sherry were up ahead and Leon and Ivan were close behind. They rush through two more doors into a room covered with fire. Claire and Sherry go through the door. It was Leon's and Ivan's turn when the room explodes near them, blocking the door off with rubble.

"Guys!" Claire calls from the door.

"Keep going!" The floor underneath then rumbles. A muffled scream comes from behind and Ivan turns around. Leon has been grabbed by the Tyrant and brought into the air.

"Leon!" Ivan yells out. The area around them explodes and the Tyrant lets go of Leon, dropping him. A nearby explosion knocks Ivan down with Leon and together they sit there as the tyrant gets pushed around from the explosions. The platforms breaks and they drop to a floor. Fire covers the tyrant and they both get up.

"Gotta keep going." Leon picks Ivan up and they continue running, hoping Claire and Sherry did the same. They run through the next door, in a room with a giant elevator.

"It's our way out! Sherry and Claire... please get out safely." Ivan wishes. They run to the elevator, trying to activate it.

"It needs a fuse. Over there!" Leon points to the table, Ivan runs over and grabs the fuse, rushing over to Leon. He grabs it and puts it into the elevator, activating it. The elevator begins to descend and more explosions happen around them. They frantically look hoping it wouldn't effect them. Another explosion is heard and Ivan sees something walking.

"What's that up there?!" He screams out.

A grey bulky figure walks across the bridge. It nears the end where the bridge then breaks and drops the monster down to them.

"Oh my..." Ivan stares at the beast. A bulky monster with the side of its hip missing. A giant claw was attached to the hand, on fire and the face was severely damaged.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Ivan yells out, getting ready to fire. The beast starts making its way towards the duo.

"Put it down!" Leon yells out. Together, they start firing. Leon pulls out the Magnum and Ivan the SMG and let loose. The beast comes swinging, Leon and Ivan separate on each side of the elevator, firing into the beast. The beast makes it way towards Leon, throwing around his massive claw. Leon tries running and the beast backhands Leon, throwing him on the ground. Ivan runs to him and picks him up.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asks. Leon and Ivan notice the beast is close and jumps out the way, running across the elevator. Rubble flies down from around them, filling the platform. The beast jumps and digs his claws into the elevator, the shockwave almost knocking down Ivan.

"What's up with this thing?" Leon yells out, still firing at it. After another shot from Leon, the beast roars, preparing something. Ivan and Leon notice it and freak out.

"That doesn't sound good." Leon said and the beast roars out, digging its claw into the metal of the elevator.

It makes it way towards Ivan and he jumps behind a giant boulder. The monster destroys the boulder and pieces fall on Ivan. The beast readys for another attack while Ivan is still getting up. Leon fires a shot into its chest, knocking it back. Another huge explosion is made in the elevator behind them, knocking all three back. A giant pillar is knocked down along with something sliding down it. A briefcase made its way on the platform opening up to reveal a rocket launcher. Ivan notices it and runs to it, trying to pick it up

"Leon, help me!" He yells out, frantic and nervous. Leon runs over and helps pick up the rocket launcher.

"Where did this thing come from?" Leon questions.

"Who cares! Get ready!" Ivan yells out and the beast turns around slowly. It yells out, digging its claw into the ground again.

"Fire it!" Leon pulls the trigger and a rocket comes soaring out, hitting the beast. Black clouds fill the area. It begins to clear up and Leon and Ivan look ahead, wondering if it did the trick. The smoke cleared out, revealing a pair of legs with no torso above it. The legs give out and the body drops, spilling the blood and guts on to the platform.

"We did it!" Ivan yells out. He lets go of the rocket and jumps, filled with excitement and joy.

"That's how we do it!" Leon yells out. Ivan runs over to him and kisses him out of love and joy. Leon, still holding the rocket launcher, kisses back, grabbing Ivan's back with one hand, bringing it close to his.

"7 minutes until detonation."

The platform reaches the floor. They step out, running to the door. A group of zombies burst of the door, limping towards the two.

"Leon!" Ivan yells out and Leon readys the rocket launcher, firing it into the group. A blast forms around them, clearing the group. They continue through the door.

"A train!" They start running to it and jumps on. They both grab on and climb on it. The train zooms through at high speed. Leon and Ivan sit down, exhausted. They stare at each other and start laughing.

"Can't believe we did that!" Leon laughs out.

"We're badass, huh?" Ivan laughs back. Moments of them acknowledging their greatness ends, and the begin to calm down.

"Let's see who's driving this thing." Ivan gets up, offering a hand to Leon. They walk through the door, noticing familiar faces.

"Leon! Ivan!" Claire yells out and Sherry was standing near her.

"Hey..." Leon said, smiling. Claire runs to them and hugs them.

"We made it." Leon said, relieved.

"Just like I said we would." Claire responds.

A brief moment of relief hits them all.

"So, how was escaping Sherry?" Ivan asks.

"It was stressful." They all laugh with her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: An End To It All**

They begin to settle down, enjoying the ride. The train was zooming through the tunnel to the outside world.

Ivan and Sherry are playing around and Claire and Leon watch them. Ivan falls over as the train begins to shake.

"What was that?" Claire asks.

"I don't know..." Leon wonders.

Sherry helps Ivan up and he dusts himself off. Ivan walks over to the door with his gun in hand.

"I'll go check it out." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Claire throws in. Together, they leave through the door leaving Sherry and Leon behind. They reach a storage room and grab their guns and materials there, then heads to the back of the train. Claire gets close to the door when it all of the sudden starts getting bent and broken. Tentacles slip through the cracks and pulls the door out of the way revealing a giant grotesque monster.

"William!" Ivan yells out.

"God damnit stay dead!" Claire yells out.

William was nothing more than a giant blob with tentacles and sharp tooth like objects. His screams are now high pitched screeches that echo through the cart. William begins to make its way through the cart, slowly advancing. Claire and Ivan begin firing at it. Claire brings out her Zap Launcher and fires it at him, electrifying him. A giant eye is formed through its mouth. William tears open the cart, revealing its giant body mass and multiple tentacles. Leon and Sherry are on the other car watching the horror.

"We gotta lose the cart!" Leon yells out. He begins fiddeling with the connections in it. Claire and Ivan are still firing bullets into it.

"You want bullets? Here! Take 'em!" Ivan yells out, firing into the eye.

"I have all the bullets in the world for you, freak!" Claire provokes the creature, stepping back as she fires her gun. Leon finally loosens the connection between the railing. William knocks down Claire and Ivan and continues to advance, screeching over them. Claire picks up a giant pole and gets up. William's tentacles fly out, going in every direction, swinging at the two. William, slowly looming over them, screeches out in pain. Ivan and Claire grab the pole together and dig it into William's giant eye, pushing it back. It pierced deeper and deeper into it, making William screech. Liquids pour out if it, soaking Ivan and Claire.

"You like that?" Claire screams at William.

"Take this!" Ivan pushes the pole deeper into the eye.

"Goodbye, fucker!" Claire and Ivan screams out at William before pulling the pole out William. William screeches and the giant eye spasms and moves around, squirting out liquid.

"Give me your hands!" Leon screams out. Ivan grabs Leon's hand and grabs hold of it, grabbings claires in the process. Leon drags the pair from the unstable cart on to his. The cart with William detaches and slows down into the explosion behind it. The giant eye stairs at the trio once more, opening up expressing anger, signifying their victory. It is consumed into the fire, exploding. Leon, Claire, Ivan, and Sherry stare at the fire, finally experiencing true victory.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A New Life to Make**

All four step out the train, on to a road and a bright light. Ivan looks ahead and puts on the biggest smile on his face.

"WE DID IT!" Ivan goes running, zooming around the desert like area.

"YEAH! That's how you survive!" Claire yells out following Ivan. Sherry and Leon stare at the two and soon join in, all screaming with victory. After a good 5 minutes of celebrating out of pure joy, Ivan looks ahead.

"So, where the hell are we?" Ivan questions.

Claire and Leon look ahead and Sherry was still running.

"Huh, I don't know. I guess we follow the road... Sherry! Come here!" Claire yells out, calling Sherry over. Ivan takes his bag from around his back and checks it.

"I didn't bring enough food for this. Leon! We have to go back to the apartment! I forgot my chips." Ivan sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah! That's a problem. Let's go back." Leon jokes back. Ivan takes the food and drinks from his bag that he's stockpiled from his journey and hands it out to all three. They tear in and start walking.

"Guys! I have a great idea!" Sherry runs from behind.

"What's that Sherry?" Ivan questions.

"You two can be my daddies and Claire the mommy!" All three look at eachother, awkward.

"No? Okay! Leon can be the uncle!" All three started laughing.

"Hey Ivan! That was a fun first date!" Claire yells out, joking.

"Yeah! We should go out again sometime!" Ivan jokes back, the two laughing at each other.

"Hey..." Leon said, faking sadness.

"Wait! Sorry Claire! I've got plans with someone else!" Ivan rubs Leon jaw, causing him to smile.

"Wow... you're just gonna throw me out like that?" All three start laughing.

Leon and Ivan hold hands while Ivan holds Sherry's and Sherry holds Claire's.

"Wait... what's that up ahead?" Ivan stares into the distance, sun burning his eyes.

"It's a truck!" Claire yells out.

Leon goes running in front of the truck, waving his hands. It doesn't stop but rather honks and forces Leon to move out the way.

"HEY! DICKHEAD!" Ivan yells out.

Ivan looks at Leon and he shrugs his shoulder.

"Glad to know the world hasn't changed that much." Leon stated.

"I hope that guy knows he's driving to hell." Ivan said, starting to get worried about the guy. All four continue walking down the road.

"I'm glad I stuck with you guys until the end and you handeled my shenanigans. I want to stay together like this forever." Ivan states.

"I love you guys." Ivan randomly said.

"Love you too!" All three said back. And with that, they continue walking, down the road to somewhere.

**End.**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Leon and Ivan wake up together after a fun night. They turn to each other and kiss.

"Good morning gorgeous." Leon whispers.

"How was my handsome man's dreams?" Ivan asks.

"Dreaming of you made it wonderful." They kiss again. Ivan groans out in pain as he holds his back side.

"Okay wow I knew I would be feeling that." Ivan groans out and gets up. Leon leans over and taps his backside, jolting Ivan forward.

"Glad to know you're not in any pain." Ivan stares at him. Leon gets up and stands behind him, putting his arms around him.

"Sorry..." Leon bites Ivan's ear. He presses his chest close to Ivan's back and grinds against him. The two stand for 3 minutes feeling each other.

"Come on! We gotta get ready. Claire and Sherry are coming over." Ivan stops Leon from what he wanted to do.

"Fine." Leon states. Ivan walks over and grabs his showering stuff and heads in the bathroom. He steps into the shower and begins washing himself. He hears the door creak open and he looks at the curtain, not recognizing the figure. Ivan prepares to put up a fight.

"Room for one more?" Leon opens up the plastic curtain and reveals himself in the nude.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were making breakfast!" Ivan calls out, turning around so Leon couldn't see him.

"I thought I would leave that to you... also because Sherry and Claire don't like my cooking." He looks down, remembering Sherry and Claire stuffing food in napkins.

"That was really funny, not gonna lie." Ivan said to Leon.

"I put time into those eggs." Leon claps back.

"Too much time." Ivan responds back.

"You're gonna get it." Leon jumps in the shower and gets close to Ivan. After 10 minutes of washing and moaning, they both step out the shower, drying themselves.

"You get too excited too quickly." Ivan points out.

"Hard to keep myself sane around you." Leon responds. After putting on some clothes, Ivan gets ready for Sherry and Claire to come over. A basic breakfast was cooked while poor Ivan was sore from Mr. Maniac's wrath. Leon was watching some daytime television with a man and a woman talking about something with sports. The doorbell rings and Ivan speedwalks to the door.

"AHHHHH!" Ivan screams out opening the door.

"HOW'S MY TWO FAVORITE LADIES?!" Ivan yells out and Claire and Sherry scuddle in, hugging Ivan.

"Wow! Look at you Mr. Chef!" Claire calls out and Sherry goes to go grab her favorite juice from the models the new apron he got. Claire gets close and whispers in his ear.

"Thank you for making the food this time." Ivan laughs.

"I wonder what she said." Leon comes walking in.

"Leon!" Sherry runs to him with a juice box in hand, hugging Leon.

"How ya doing?" Leon hugs her back.

"Hey Claire." Leon waves to her.

"Hi Leon!" Claire waves back.

"Food's almost ready y'all. Get ready." Ivan yells out. Sherry gets excited and sits down at the table. Claire takes a seat next to her and Ivan brings the food over. They all dig in to Ivan's cooking and enjoy the meal.

"You're the best!" Sherry calls out.

"Thanks! I try!" Ivan respond back.

"Incidents following Raccoon City's nuking, eye witnesses have stories behind it."

Ivan chokes on his food, looking over to the next room.

"What did it say...?" Claire questions.

"Not dealing with it." Ivan gets up and unplugs the tv, Leon just stared.

"We're having a good day. Hurry up and finish eating guys! We have a big day ahead of us." Ivan yells out, clapping his hands. Ivan walks over and picks up Leon's plate while he sits there. As he did it, Leon burped in his ear. If there's on thing Ivan hates more than zombies... it's the lack of table manors. Ivan glared. Leon knew what was next.

Author's Note:

Sorry the ending to the story took so long to come out. I had it all written out but never published it. The story is officially over and I will touch up some grammar mistakes and stuff like that. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will definitely continue on with my next one. It's either going to be a Code Veronica story line with Ivan and Claire or a RE4 with the two. Hell, maybe I'll do both. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the future ones. Bye!


End file.
